Moments in Wonder
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. I will take requests for couples.
1. MizMorrison

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

The tires on the rental vehicle screeched to a stop. Mike shoved the door open and got out of the vehicle before yanking the back door open to get his stuff out. After making another door slam, Mike locked the rental and went towards the back exit of the area where they were told to enter from. He stalked down the hallway until he reached the locker room, after taking a dramatic calming breath which did little to sooth his anger he stormed into the locker room where all the wrestler were sitting around talking and waiting for the show which was scheduled to start in an hour. Everyone looked up as the door slammed against the wall making everyone jump.

Mike had been at the doctors earliar that day per request of his lover after being horribly sick earliar that morning, John jumped up from his spot where he had been chatting with Kofi about their match later that night. Before John could even move from his spot, Mike had leaped over one of the benches and had John pressed against the wall. His form arm was pressed against John's throat, making John gasp slightly as the pressure increased.

Everyone jumped up ready to break up a fight if one were to start, John raised his hand silently them to back off. Most of them getting the message sat back down and watched the scene before them. The tears shinning in Mike's eyes worried John but it was enough to reassured him that his love didn't want to fight but he wanted something completely different.

"Asshole." Mike spat out, John frowned and rest a hand on his lover's hip.

"What did I do?" John asked in confusion.

"I'm pregnant, you bastard!" Mike whispered, but everyone still heard the words, the silence in the room was deadly.

"What?" John gaped, his hand slowly drifting away from Mike's hip to rest against his stomach. "Really?"

"You're happy." Mike said after a moment of studying John, the small twinkle in his eyes, the gentle motion on his stomach, and the small grin breaking onto John's face made Mike want to burst into tears. John's eyes met Mike's and neither looked away.

"Of course I am. My baby. Our baby, you're carrying our baby." John said, pulling the smaller brunette into a hug. Mike drenched his t-shirt in tears, John pulled Mike back a little and cup his cheek before leaning in and pulling Mike into a kiss.

The locker room erupted into cheers and hoots and hollers. When the couple broke apart everyone took turns congratulating the happy couple.

_**Review. **_

_**Uhh, First sememster is over offically tomorrow. Finals next week. And Second Semester starts, I have all academic courses next semester, so I don't know I offend I will be updating stories. So people that follow my stories, I sorry, but I'll try my best to update as offend as I can. Once again My apologizes. **_


	2. ChrisJericho MattHardy

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

**Warnings for Chapter- blowjob**

**

* * *

****Couple requested by Mattaggot, who asked for a Matticho fic. Hope you like. **

******

* * *

**Chris sat on one of the window benches. Ever so often his fingers would tap against the glass making the birds fly off in a huff before they flew right back to pick at the bird feeders that hung outside the house.

Taking a sip of the steaming mug of coffee in his hand Chris glanced over to the bed he shared with his husband. Matt was spread out in all his glory, the blankets were tangled around his legs while a small part of the covers rested just below his hip line. Chris shook his head at the sight and turned back to the window he gently rapped on the glass scaring the huge crow away from where it had been hogging the bird feeder.

A small whimper caught Chris's attention, Matt still laid on his back but his head was thrown back into the pillow and his back was slightly arched. Chris raised an eyebrow when his eyes drifted over the tent being made with the covers. Setting down his mug Chris got up and walked over to the bed. He stood by the side watching his husband dream a very good dream by the looks of it. He gently ran a single finger over Matt's neck and down his chest to the covers hiding the impressive shaft. With careful and cautious movements he uncovered Matt's body before climbing on the bed and shifting in between Matt's parted legs. Running his hands on the tanned thighs, his nails scrapped over the skin leaving thin red lines in it's wake. Matt moaned in the back of his throat, his head still thrown back twisting from left to right. Grinning a mischief smile Chris lowered his head and with a swipe of his tongue lick it from the base to the head. Matt gave another moan and his hips arched off the bed slightly. Chris smirked before lowing his head once again and licked and massaged the head before taking it all down his throat. Matt let out a whine and bucked towards the wet heat forcing Chris to hold his hips down. Matt panted and thrashed against him as Chris pleasured him. It only took a few strong suctions before Matt was cumming down his throat. Chris rubbed his thigh, swallowing and cleaning Matt up. When he looked up he meet the blurry sleep, hazy chocolate brown eyes that he fell in love with, Matt blinked down at him and reached to pull him up, Chris allowed the motion and met Matt in a passionate kiss.

"Love you." Matt mumbled against his lips, Chris smiled and kissed him once more.

"I love you too." Matt grinned.

"Well now that I have you back in bed, I'm ready to go back to sleep." Matt tugged Chris down onto the bed and rested his head on the older males chest.

"You tricked me into blowing you and back into bed, just so you could use me as a pillow." The only reply was a soft snore.

_**Give me some requests people. **_

_**So today was a crappy day, failed my science practice final so I now I get to do the actual final on Wednesday next week. And to top the day off it was my Birthday today, and all my friends forgot. Thats just the icing on top of an already crappy day, right? **_

_**Next chapter will be a Centon requested by **cenarko1986_


	3. RandyCena

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

* * *

**Couple requested by cenarko1986, who asked for a Matticho fic. Hope you like. (((((((( I will write a longer Cena/Orton later. I want to fill some other request but I will write a longer one)))))))))**

**

* * *

**

After Raw ended everyone agreed to meet up at a local known club that populated the small city that they were currently in. Once everyone had arrived drinks were ordered and severed, most were drowned in seconds making the waitress deliver another round of drinks. A few of the wrestler from the Smackdown roster showed up and disappeared away with their lovers. The fast paced tempo slowed down and the slower paced song took over the club, the couples that had been grinding on the dance floor slowed down. The roster all cheered and hollered when the lyrics started, John blushed slightly and took a large gulp of whatever was in the bottle. John's eyes skimmed the dance floor until they landed on his lover who had been dancing with the Miz, the two were swaying slowly, along with everyone else in the club.

John finished his bottle and stood up making his way to the dance floor, he snuck up behind his lover catching the Mike's eye, as the blond back off slightly and John wrapped his arm around Randy's waist. Randy jumped slightly but after catching the smell of John's cologne he settled back into the embrace. Miz smiled at them before going off and jumping into the embrace of one Ted DiBiase jr, who dragged his lover off into the back of the club.

_Showing love to my brothers and my old man, to my girl let's get it on like a slow jam_.

John bit at Randy's earlobe and sucked little gaining a moan from the younger man, John chuckled and tighten his arms.

"What do you say we go and get it on like a slow jam?" John asked quoting his own lyrics. Randy laughed and dragged John towards the exit.

_**Fic based on the song Right Now- John Cena. **_

_**I really like that song but when he says 'to my girl let's get it on like a slow jam' it made me burst out laughing. And it still does make me laugh so I just had to write something based around that and my Centon muse came into play.**_

The next chapter is I don't know, haven't really thought of anything at the moment. But something will be up later tonight, tomorrow at the latest.


	4. MizChrisJericho

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

Mike walked through the halls backstage of the area in whatever city Raw was in this week. He found the locker room and pushed the door open, sighing he wiped the back of his hand along his forehead clearing away the sweat, he stopped in the doorway of the locker room when he saw a bouquet of flowers and little stuff dark chocolate colour bear sitting on the bench waiting. Mike walked over to the present and read his name on the name tag, he knew what the present was, it was the same apology he had been receiving the past four weeks, each night after Raw he would came back to the locker room and find a bouquet of flowers with a teddy bear.

Mike picked up the letter and read it.

'Mike,

No words can say how much I regret my actions. I should never have left with him that night so many things were going on and I just didn't know what I was thinking. Please I'm sorry, it's all that I can say, you mean so much to me. I know that this doesn't fix anything, but I have hope that maybe we can fix this. Do you believe in us Mikey?

I am so very deeply sorry, I will make this right,

Forever love

Chris."

Mike blinked away the tears, his chest tightened even more so with every breath he took. Mike picked up the bear and hugged it to his chest before placing a kiss on it's head and setting it back down on the bench. Silently the tears rolled down his cheeks as he picked up his bag and left the locker room. For the first in four weeks he honestly believed nothing would be okay. The apology was left behind on the bench, some mistakes hurt to much to forgive.

Chris walked into the locker room and knew he lost the man he loved forever. Chris walked over to the bench and picked up the teddy bear and sank down onto the bench, and allowed his own tears to fall. Getting control of his emotions, he picked himself up and went to leave the locker room when he caught the sight of a gold ring. Picking up the ring, Chris's heart fell to the pit of his stomach, the ring so much like his own which decorated his left hand, was cold and not on the man he loved.

Chris truly lost him forever.

_**Keep reveiwing and keep the request coming. **_


	5. EdgeJeffHardy

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

* * *

**Requested by Jadamgasm, and JoMoFan-spot who asked for Adam and anyone as long Adam bottomed. **

* * *

Jeff Hardy had a problem. A problem that left him conflicted. Red, blue, pink, maybe green, no blonde, purple? To many colours. Jeff sighed and curled up a little more in the used sofa that sat in the lobby of whatever random hotel TNA superstars were dumped in. His bags sat beside him as he waited for Matt and AJ Styles to check out. His older brother had taken a liking to the Phenomenal one and AJ was just to quick to bend over for the darker Hardy.

"Jeff!" Jeff jumped up startled from his thoughts, "We've been calling you for the past couple of moments."

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Matt nodded and picked up his younger brother's bags.

"You ready?" Jeff nodded and fallowed Matt and AJ to the rental.

Jeff waved his brother off, before turning and heading up the driveway to the house he shared with his own boy. His Adam. Grinning brightly Jeff unlocked the door and entered the house, a bag beside the door told him Adam was already home. Both had been given time off from they respective shows claiming an 'injury', and now would the first time they seen each other in months. Even phone calls had been limited to once a week if they were lucky, both two busy with they belts, Jeff loosing his and Edge gaining his and trying to defend it. Jeff dropped his bag by Adam's and walked through the lower floor of the house, the house was dark telling him Adam wasn't down there. Pushing the door of the master bedroom open, Jeff found his lover laying in the middle of the bed sound asleep. His long body stretched out and his left arm curled up on the pillow by his head while his right rested on his stomach. The chest was bared to the cool air of the room while his lower half was covered by a single sheet. Jeff smirked at the sight and walked to the closet to dig for a box that had been well hidden in the back.

Adam groaned as he was awaken from his sleep, the butterfly kisses were drifting over his abs making him want to squirm away from the touch. He tried to move away but his arms where incapable of moving. His eyes snapped open and found his wrist handcuffed to the headboard.

"JJJeeefffff." Jeff smirked up at him as he placed another kiss just bellow the blond's belly button.

"Whhhhattt?" Adam pouted from his trapped position, he yanked on his arms making the handcuffs jingle.

"Handcuffs?" Jeff smiled stopped his kissing, he got up from the bed and dissapeared from the room, minutes later he came back hiding something behind his back. Adam watched him as he gathered a few other things from around the room before making his way back to the bed, keeping the stuff hidden from Adam Jeff straddled the blond. Adam bucked up trying to show Jef f that he wanted some attention.

"Just wait pet, we're going to play for a little bit." Adam pouted at Jeff as the other revealed a piece of cloth. Jeff reached forward and placed it over Adam's eyes and tied it in place. Sitting back up Jeff reached behind him and grabbed his next treat, bitting the end of the package he tore the corner off, Adam's mouth frowned downwards listening carefully. Jeff popped a couple of skittles in his mouth before pouring the rest of them all over Adam. A party of rainbows rained down onto Adam's clean shaven naked body. Adam stilled as he felt them land, it only took Jeff a second before his mouth followed the multi-coloured candy.

Jeff chewed and swallowed most of the candy a few lingered on Adam's abs, Jeff swooped his head down his eyes focused on an red skittle just above Adam's belly button, with his tongue his pushed the skittle up to Adam's nipple leaving a trail of red colouring on Adam's upper body. Jeff's mouth hovered above Adam's nipple and the skittle before he leaned down and bit down the flesh sorrounding the two. Adam's back arched a pained yelp leaving his mouth at the unexpected rough treatment.

Jeff continued his adventure of eating the last of his skittles, leaving nasty painful bites on various places on Adam's body. Moving down Adam's body, Jeff serperated Adam's legs and made himself comfortable inbetween the spread thighs. Placing a kiss on Adam's hip Jeff lined himself up with Adam's unprepared body, Adam's didn't like the preperation, he liked when Jeff made it hurt, the young Enigma had a way of making hurt in a good way.

"Jeff wait." Jeff stilled as he went to thrust in.

"Please, I want to see you." Jeff never heard such a insecure request from Adam, he was used to the rough hot sex with Adam, fucking Adam into the mattress until the blond could barely walk the next morning. On more than one occasion, Adam actually found it close to impossible to walk.

Jeff reached up and removed the blindfold from Adam's eyes. Adam blinked at him and titled up for a kiss. Jeff complied and placed a kiss on Adam's lips.

Moving back into his previous position Jeff thrusted into Adam's willing body, Adam's mouth dropped open into a silent scream, while Jeff paused for a second to let Adam adjust before starting a steady rhythm. The slow pace, frustrated them both but neither complained each of them reaching their peaks and exploding in ecstasy. Adam shifted after he came down from his high, Jeff had all but collapsed on top of him, Adam bucked his hips trying to dislodge Jeff from his body.

"Hold on Adam." Jeff said as he gained control of himself and slowly pulled himself out watching as Adam winced slightly.

"You good?" Jeff asked once he collapsed on the bed next to Adam's

"Real good. What was that all about?" Adam asked turning his head to look at the young man, Jeff reached up and unlocked the handcuffs, leaving Adam to gently massage them to get rid of the pins and needles feeling.

"I needed some help."

"With what?"

"Deciding what colour to do my hair next." Adam stared at him for a second before laughing.

"You think that's funny." Adam shook his head no, "What then?"

"You forgot one." Jeff raised and eyebrow as his eyes washed over Adam's body, he was about to asked when he caught sight of an orange skittle, leaning over Jeff let his mouth hover above Adam's belly button before swooping in and using his tongue to get the skittle out. Once the skittle was in his mouth Jeff placed one last kiss above the belly button and leaned up pulling Adam into a kiss, tongues got involved and Jeff gave the skittle to Adam who swallowed once they pulled away.

"Mmmh." Adam Murmured tiredly, rolling over so he rested on Jeff. Jeff sighed and ran his hand through Adam's hair.

"Sleep?" Jeff didn't get an answer just a soft snore.

One week later the two returned to work, each to their own respective shows. Adam sat in a bar with a couple of the other guys from Smackdown, tomorrow they had a show but tonight it was Jeff's show. Adam glanced at the TV mounted on one of the walls of the bar they were in. The entrance theme started and Jeff walked out, Adam's lips curved into a smile and he broke out in laughter when he caught sight of Jeff's orange hair.

_**It's not exactly my favourite That I've written but, aslong as someone else likes it, it's all good. **_

_**Keep requesting. **_


	6. RandyEvan

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

* * *

**Requested by KIMBA2011 and for anyone else who wants to read some Orton/Bourne slash**.

* * *

**_This was inspired by the WWE Promo 2/21/11 that has been airing, it's kinda creepy in a mysterious way, if you haven't seen it I suggest you look it up. _**

Evan sat huddled against one of the couches in the huge living room. The sky out side lit up with a giant flash of lighting. Evan whimpered and pulled his knees closer to his chest, the two blankets where wrapped tightly around him, forming a cocoon. He listened quietly hoping the rain would stop, it had been raining for the past three days non stop, and Evan was scared shitless. No he wasn't scared of rain, he was terrified of thunder and lighting, who wasn't?

Evan burrowed his head against his knees, biting down on the blanketed flesh when another crack of thunder and bolt lighting echoed around him.

Outside looming up the front driveway a tall man walked, decked out in black jeans and a long black rain proof trench coat the figure descended towards his destination. The house was dark but when the lighting stuck the room was lit up and the man could see an outline of a figure.

Evan screeched as another bout of thunder filled the area around him, he had been reduced to tears a long time ago. He desperately wanted his lover to be holding him and protecting him but Randy was stuck in whatever city Raw happened to stop in. The on coming storm had closed many of the main roads trapping the superstars for the night. Evan wiped furiously at his cheeks willing himself to get control of his emotions.

Evan froze when a loud creak was heard out the house, he turned his head to the side and caught sight of a dark figure standing outside the window. Evan covered his mouth his fist and bit down on the flesh willing himself not to scream in fright. Great a storm and living a in a horror movie all in one night. Evan clenched his eyes shut and willed the man to go away, when he opened his eyes the shadow was gone. Evan breathed a sigh of relief.

A soft jingle of the front door knob had Evan leaping off the couch, Evan scurried to the kitchen and grabbed the largest knife he could, he walked to the foyer and watched as the door handle was giggled some more. A couple thumps were heard outside the door and Evan scurried back against the wall in fright, he slumped down the wall landing on the floor, the heavy blankets stilled wrapped around his still form and a large butcher knife clasped tightly in his hand. A key was placed inside the lock and it was unlocked, Evan's mouth dropped open in a silent scream. The door was pushed open and a dark looming figure stood in the doorway the sky choose the perfect moment to light up the sky making the dark figure even more frightening.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Evan screeched, the figure jumped in shocked before it flicked on the light switch on the wall.

"Evan?" Evan closed his mouth cutting off his scream and blinked at the drenched form of Randy Orton standing in the doorway. The Viper shook his head staring at his lover, the blanket and large knife told him all he needed to know.

"Damnit Evan no more horror movies." Randy complained as he shut the door and shrugged off his coat hanging it on the coat rack, just as he turned around to comfort his lover he barely stopped himself from falling over as Evan launched himself at Randy. Randy caught the small man and was pulled into a passionate kiss. Evan broke the kiss before Randy had a chance to deepen it and he smack Randy on the back of his head.

"Hey, ow."

"Yeah well you scared the hell out of me." Randy chuckled and carried them towards the stairs and upstairs to their bedroom.

"Well than I guess I have to earn your forgiveness."

"Damn straight." Evan giggled as he was thrown on the bed and the bedroom door was shut. The storm outside was still brewing but he had his Randy to protect, who could ask for anything better.

_**Leave some reviews and requests. **_


	7. MizTed

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

* * *

**Requested by PricelessxXxFanxXxLove and for anyone else who wants to read some Ted DiBiase Jr/Miz slash**.

* * *

Miz groaned as he awoke from his peaceful dream. The sound coming from the bath peaked his interest and made his rise up from the bed, the slight limp in his step reminded him of the events that occurred the night before. Him and his lover had both finally returned to their shared house and had spent most of the night re-christening the bed over and over again. Mike pushed the door all the way open and found his lover standing in the shower, the hot water caressing the beautifully tanned body. Mike's breath hitched as he walked over to the shower door, without thinking he opened it and gaped at the sight before him. Ted noticed the slight breeze mixing with the hot water and found his gaping lover standing there. Extending a hand he help Mike into the shower and under the hot spray and closed the door, Mike titled his head back allowing the water to rid him of his bed head and the water to travel over his face and down his neck and flow over his chest. Ted followed the water's path with the tip of his index finger. Mike groaned as Ted played with his nipple, Ted smirked and wrapped his free arm around Mike's waist pulling the smaller male closer to his body. Mike melted in the embrace and leaned up a small distance capturing Ted's lips with his own.

"You sure you want to do this? Riley's gonna be here to so we can get to the airport on time." Ted asked when they broke apart for air, he leaned down and started trailing kisses over the already marked skin of Mike's neck.

"Please Teddy, want to feel you." Ted smiled against the flushed skin and moved stopped his attack and recaptured Mike's lips. Trailing a hand down Ted run his finger along Mike's member, the soft flesh was hardened beneath his touch, he absolutely loved how sensitive Mike was to his touch, the older man was just so damn responsive.

"Now Teddy please." Mike whimpered wrapping his arm around Ted's neck the other trailing along Ted's bicep. Ted wrapped one of Mike's legs around his waist.

"You need prep?" Ted asked running a hand along Mike's back.

"No still good from last night." Ted nodded and handed Mike a bottle of conditioner, Mike opened the bottle and poured some in his hand coating Ted's member with some of the slippery substance, tossing the bottle Ted gripped Mike's other leg both wrapping around Ted's waist. Mike arched his back away from the coolness of the shower wall before leaning back against it for support. Ted captured Mike's lips with his own as he lined himself up with Mike's entrance and in one steady thrust he was buried deep inside his lover. Mike's back arch, a silent scream leaving him only to be muffled by Ted's mouth. Tightening his gripped around Ted's neck he gently circle his hips trying to get Ted to move. Ted pulled away from the kiss and started a steady pace of thrusts, pulling all the way out before plunging back in. Before too long, he was able to thrust in to the hilt and with each thrust, making Mike cry out, hitting his prostate with every stroke. Ted picked up speed, making Mike's head drop back against the shower wall quite painfully, tears sprung to his eyes, but the pleasure of a particular deep thrust made him forget all about his head. Ted gripped his thighs and made him spread them a little more, making him arch as Ted's pace slowed down but the thrusts were possibly deeper than before.

"Baby, Teddy so close almost there." Mike moans out, his nails dug into Ted's shoulder leaving crescent shaped imprint in the skin.

"Touch yourself, make yourself cum babe." Ted moaned out trailing some kisses over Mike's shoulder. Mike reached between their slick bodies and wrapped a hand around himself, keeping pace with Ted's thrust, Mike all but arched his back painfully.

"Teddy gonna come. TEDDY!" Mike's head snapped back once again but he didn't seem effected by it as he released all over both their chests, the water washing it away almost immediately. Ted only manages a couple more thrusts before his is spilling inside Mike's clenching heat. Ted bite into Mike's neck as his climax washed over him, the two collapse against the wall. The cold water washed them both of their activities, and awakens them from the fogginess. Ted places a kiss on Mike's lips as he pulls out of Mike and sets the older man back on his feet. Mike lets out a whimper against his lips and Ted breaks the kiss worried that he hurt Mike.

"You okay?"

"My head hurts." Mike whines, Ted placed another kiss on his lips before turning Mike around so that he can see the place where Mike smacked it against the wall.

"No bump at least not yet, no concussion, maybe just a headache." Ted said gently probing the area, Mike hissed when he pressed on it. Ted pressed his lips to it, making Mike smile.

"Come on we need to hurry up, Alex is probably on his way." The two quickly soaped up and rinsed off before shampooing and rinsing. Turning off the water Ted stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, Mike stepped out and accepted the towel from Ted. The two went into the bathroom quickly dressing after hearing the horn honking in the driveway. Ted wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a zip up hoddie. Mike was dressed similar a pair of dark jeans and one of Ted's shirts, with his own zip up hoddie. They had a plane to catch and a six hour flight before them. When they reached the arena they would split, Miz would come out to play Alex tagging along behind him while Ted DiBiase would come out and play along with Maryse. Only later that night behind closed door would they be able to put away their other egos and truly be themselves.

With one last kiss, Mike grabbed Ted's hand and dragged him out the door, it was time to go.

_**The ending was kinda blah but I was running out of words. Go figure. **_

_**Next chapter will be Miz/Swagger slash for Mattaggot, already planned just a matter of writing it. **_

_**After that it will probably be Hunter/Matt for SlytherinQueen020, once again already planned just a matter of typing it out. **_

_**And Breezyroo asked for some Tyson Kidd/David Hart Smith but I've never read any story revolving around these two, so if you have read something or wrote something I would really love to read it so I can get a feel of these two. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Remember Review, and send me some requests. **_


	8. MizJackSwagger

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

* * *

**Requested by Mattaggot and for anyone else who wants to read some JackSwagger/Miz slash**.

* * *

_**Happy Valentines day to everyone, all the happy couples in the world and all the happy singles in the world whose lucky someones haven't come along yet. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Miz pouted from his spot on the kitchen counter. The ingredients were all spread across the island, making the whole kitchen seemed cluttered. Jack stood in front of the island cutting the last of the red peppers on the cutting board. Miz stole a drink from the beer bottle beside him, he swallowed watching the muscles in Jack's back as his moved around. For the first time since Mike had moved into his condo they were officially deflowering his kitchen by actually using it. The day before had been spent on the computer searching the best way to clean the kitchen before use, and the rest of the day had been spent cleaning it, and now the two were making dinner or well Jack was making dinner. Homemade pizza yum. The dough had been made earlier that morning and now all they had to do was cut everything up and throw the pizza together. A simple job that could have been done hours ago and the couple could have eaten at a earlier hour were now drifting toward 11pm and they weren't even finished.

"Jack I'm bored." Mike whined from his spot, Jack himself had picked Mike up and ordered the older man to stay there and not move, okay so Mike might have almost burned down the whole house, and when he was cutting the vegetables he might have almost given Jack a heart attack when he came close to cutting off his own finger. Jack rolled his eyes and picked a pepper slice up and tossed it to the smaller man. Mike caught it and stared at it disgust and chucked it back at Jack's head. Jack twitched slightly but continued to chop up the mushrooms. So far the counter was laid out with, ham slices, pepperoni, sliced chicken breast, pieces of chopped pepper both orange and red, mushrooms, pineapple, and black olives, and sitting off to the side yet to be open were to cans of tomato sauce.

"Are you done yet?" Jack placed the knife down and threw the last of the mushroom into the bowl before crossing over to Mike. He wiped his hands on Mike's thighs ignoring Mike's squeaks of protest and captured Mike's lips with his own. Before either could deepen the kiss Jack pulled away, his thumb gently ran soothed Mike's lip when the older man pouted.

"The cheese still needs to be graded then we can decorate the pizza, when cooks we can have some fun okay?" Mike narrowed his eyes and yanked Jack back in for another kiss before pushing the blond away when he was satisfied.

"Well what are you waiting for hurry up." Jack shook his head clearing his thoughts as he got the cheese out the fridge, quickly grading the cheese, he made sure it all landed in the bowl before putting the cheese back in the fridge.

"There all done. We just have to roll the dough out and form the circle." Mike jumped down from the counter and bounced over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a round pizza pan. Smiling proudly Mike stood by Jack watching as Jack rolled the dough out before rolling into on the pan. Once the sauce was spread across the white dough, Mike started placed some pepperoni pieces about, Jack started with the ham, next came the peppers despites Mikes pathetic attempts at throwing them off every time Jack placed one down, the mushroom were soon added to the mix and some pieces of chicken were thrown about. The cheese and olives came last coating all the other layers. Mike whipped his hands off on one of the towels as Jack set the oven and placed the pizza into the professional every cookers dream oven that came with Mike's condo.

"Now what?" Mike asked staring at Jack.

"We clean up." Mike let out a huff of air and sank down onto one of the barstools.

"I hate cooking." He mumbled but neither less helped Jack clean, putting the left over into the fridge or throwing them out if they weren't worth keeping. The counter was soon spotless and the pizza was only starting to cook. Miz pulled out another two beers from the fridge and jumped back onto the counter. Grabbing a fist full of Jack's shirt, the brunette dragged the large blond over to him, situating himself in-between his lovers part thighs Jack pulled Mike into a deep kiss. Their tongues duel fighting for control, Jack gently nibbled on Mike's giving the dominate role. Jack gripped Mike's hip pulling into closer to the edge Mike wrapped his legs around Jack's waist while wrapping his arms around Jack's neck. When air became a problem the two pulled apart and Jack was quick to attack Mike's neck.

"Jack I need you please." Jack moved away from Mike's neck and stared into Mike's pleading wide crystal blue eyes. Mike retreated his arm, his fingers tips trailed over Jack's upper body before reaching the hem off his shirt which Mike made quick about discarding the material. Jack was quick about copying the action, pulling the shirt that belong to him off his lover and it landed somewhere on the kitchen floor. Jack bent his head trailing kisses over Mike's upper torso, going as far as driving his lover crazy by nibbling on his nipples before biting at his abs. Mike's head was thrown back in pleasure the mistreation sending waves of pleasure to his throbbing member. Jack's warm breath caressed the hidden member, only the material of Jack's boxers that Mike stole, hiding the treasure from Jack's eye sight.

"Please Jack, fuck me." Miz begged, his fingers clenching around Jack's hair, dragging Jack back up to his level so that he could pull the younger man in for a kiss. Jack returned the kiss, his fingers danced along the hem of the boxer slipping his fingers in-between the material and the skin his worked them off getting Mike to lift up long enough to pull them all the way off. Mike deepened the kiss and made work of discarding Jack's jeans and boxers. Jack pulled back from the kiss and unwound Mike's legs, he guided Mike off the counter and turned him around so that he was bent over with his ass on display to Jack's pleasure. Jack moved away to one of the drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Jack fuck me please, no prep." Jack returned to Mike and ran a hand over Mike's spine watching in amusement as Mike shivered and wiggled his oh so tempting ass.

"I don't want to hurt you." Mike pouted but didn't say anything more. Jack coated two fingers in lube and thrusted them into Mike's unprepared body, Mike gasped and arched spreading his legs wider. Jack made quick work with his fingers, thrusting them in and spread them just enough so Mike wouldn't be torn, before retreating his fingers. Slathering some lube on his own member he lined himself up with Mike's entrance. Mike turned his head to the side so he could see Jack's face, Jack reached up and entwined their fingers and thrusted into the oh so inviting entrance. Mike cried out, while Jack panted and rested his forehead against Mike's back. Mike's body clenched and unclenched around him getting used to the feel before Mike started thrusting his hips back in invitation. Jack began a gentle rhythm, slowly pulling out before pushing back in. When he brushed against Mike's sweet spot, Mike couldn't hold back the loud moan that erupted from his throat, his eyes rolling into the back on his head as he rocked his hips. Jack immediately changed his pace, snapping his hips in short, sharp jabs, before wrapping his hand around Mike's cock, pumping it in time with his quickening thrusts.

"Shit, Jack please faster harder." Mike tried to grip the counter like he would with the sheets of their bed but the smooth counter lacked that ability, he settled for clutching Jack's hand which was entwined with his other hand. Jack being the wonderful lover he was complied with his lovers wishes, his hand matching his pace bringing Mike to the edge, Jack draped himself over his lovers back and bite down on Mike's shoulder. Mike broke out into a scream as his body shuddered from the effect of his climax, the counter below him and Jack's hand were coated in thick ropes of cum as waves of pleasure washed over Mike. Jack thrusted a few more times he could feel the muscles spasming, tightening around his own cock as his orgasm quickly followed. Jack collapsed against Mike's heaving body, the slicked bodies moving against each other. Regaining the ability to move Jack pulled out of his lover wincing at Mike's hiss, and turned his lover around pulling Mike into a kiss. When the kiss broke they rested their foreheads together just looking into each others eyes.

"I love you." Mike whispered, Jack placed another sweet kiss on his abused lips.

"I love you too." The two were lost in each other that the smell of burning pizza failed to alert either of them. Suddenly Jack's eyes widened and he was moved over to the oven. With the oven mitts he pulled the burnt pizza out of the oven, Mike failed to stifle his laughter as he reached for the phone.

"Hello can we get a delivery?" Jack shook his head and tossed the pizza into the sink, it could wait to later to be dealt with.

An hour later the two laid on the floor in Mike's living room, the TV was playing some movie neither were interested in watching. Both laid on the pile of blankets, dressed only in their boxers an empty pizza box laid somewhere by the coffee table. Jack reached over and brushed his thumb across Mike pouty bottom lip.

"Sorry about dinner." Mike smiled and closed the little distance between them, snuggling in closer to Jack's body heat.

"It was worth it."

"Happy Valentines day, Mikey." Jack whispered placing a kiss on Mike's forehead.

"You too Jack." Neither said anymore, the soft kisses did all the speaking for them.

_**Next will probably be Hunter/Matt for SlytherinQueen020, already planned just a matter of typing it out. **_

_**And Breezyroo asked for some Tyson Kidd/David Hart Smith but I've never read any story revolving around these two, so if you have read something or wrote something I would really love to read it so I can get a feel of these two. **_

* * *

_**Remember Review, and send me some requests. **_


	9. MattHardyTripleH part1

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

* * *

**Requested by SlytherinQueen020, and for anyone else who wants to read some MattHardy/Triple H slash**.

* * *

_**Happy Valentines day to everyone, all the happy couples in the world and all the happy singles in the world whose lucky someones haven't come along yet. **_

* * *

The car drove along the warn gravel pathway, the tires of the H2 hummer weigh down in the gravel. Hunter parked the hummer and climb out of the vehicle, stretching his stiff limbs he opened the back door and pulled out his work bag and two paper bags filled with take out. The house was dark telling Hunter his husband had long ago gone to bed, probably havin' given up on him returning home. The final cut of the movie was being edited earlier that day and it went on for a while longer than it was supposed too, after ignoring twelve calls went to voicemail Matt had finally given up on trying to get a hold of Hunter.

The couple shared Matt's home in Cameron, the younger man refusal to be away from his father and his younger brother and the professional temper tantrum, was enough to convince Hunter to sell his own house and move his stuff into his husband's house.

Hunter unlocked the front door stumbling around in the dark for a second before he was able to find the light switch, he bent down and petted Lucas calming the dog down so he didn't wake Matt up. Hunter walked into the kitchen and dropped the bags of take out onto the counter, leaning against the counter he spotted the lovely table decoration and the cold food sitting on the table. The perfect dinner for two. Hunter sighed and ran a hand over his tired face. A light glow coming from the living room drew his attention, stepping away from the counter he crossed the room to the entrance of the living room. Glancing over the back of the couch Hunter found his husband being used as a pillow by the younger Hardy. Jeff was all but sprawled on top of his brother, obviously offering his comfort in his own unique way. Walking over to the sleeping figures he ran a hand over Jeff's vibrantly coloured locks and crouched down by the edge of the couch. Matt's face look worn out beyond belief, he looks twice his age and the dark circles under his eyes told Hunter his love hadn't been sleeping lately.

"Matt, I'm sorry." Hunter whispered against his husband's forehead, pressing his lips against the skin before standing up and going upstairs determined not to wake the sleeping Hardys. Crawling into the cold bed he fell asleep before his head even hit the mattress.

The next morning Matt awoke to a heavy weight on his chest and small yappy barks. Matt blinked and rubbed his eye before turning his head to see Lucas sitting on the floor by his head.

"What's up boy?" Matt reached up and brushed Jeff's green and blue hair off his face, rolling over he fell off the couch but Jeff landed on the cushions. He let Lucas waiting for his son to do his thing before calling the small dog back into the house. Walking into the kitchen Matt saw the bags of take out on the counter, shaking his head he turned on the coffee pot. Tapping his fingers against the counter he gave up on the coffee and went upstairs to the main bedroom.

Leaning against the doorway of the bedroom he watched as his husband of three years slowly awoke from the slumber. Walking over to the bed Matt growled as he slapped Hunter on the bare chest. Hunter jolted at the unexpected attack, sitting up he looked for the source of the attack and blinked at Matt.

"What the hell was that for?" Hunter growled rubbing the reddening mark on his chest. Matt narrowed his eyes and his lips tightened.

"Damnit Hunter, you missed dinner last night." Hunter glared back at him.

"I'm sorry but I was busy trying to finish this movie, so I'm sorry I missed some stupid dinner." Hunter growled.

"You missed a stupid dinner because of a god damn movie? And where the hell do you get off call out Anniversary dinner stupid? The dinner that me and Jeff slaved over so that we could spend one damn night together in forever." Matt hissed stepped forward, Hunter now evacuated from the bed, stood in front of Matt, both foreheads pressed together. The couple were all but growling at each other, weeks of pent up frustration was waiting to be lashed out. Neither of them had anything to say, things could be said that they would later regret.

"Just leave. Go back to your movie and just leave. I can't deal with this now." Matt whispered, he knew if this conversation continued on he would act without thinking and that was the last thing he wanted to do, Hunter stared into his lover's eyes before taking a step back. He leaned forward at the last minute pressed a kiss to Matt's forehead.

"I'll leave but this isn't over." Matt bowed his head as he heard Hunter leave the bedroom, the footsteps on the stairs followed by the front door closing.

Matt sunk back onto the bed and rested his elbows on his knees. Some time later the bedroom door opened and Jeff sat down on the bed beside his brother. For the first time in a long time Jeff put his arms around his brother and did the comforting. Usually it was the other way around, Jeff falling into Matt's chest in tears but this time, this time it was different.

_**Next chapter will probably either be Cena/DiBiase action for PricelessxXxFanxXxLove or a part 2 to the MattHardy/Triple H. It'll be whatever I can think of. **_

_**And Breezyroo asked for some Tyson Kidd/David Hart Smith but I've never read any story revolving around these two, so if you have read something or wrote something I would really love to read it so I can get a feel of these two. **_

_**BTW, iv45663 and KIMBA2011, have been asking for some action between Jack/Evan/JohnC/Randy- I promise, I promise, I promise, I will write it this weekend or next weekend at the lastest. It's gonna be slightly more complex than my other fics so it'll be fun to write. **_

_**

* * *

Remeber review and request. **_


	10. AJStylesMattHardy

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

_**

* * *

**_

This was not a request but Tonight on TNA 2/17/11, there was a match between Matt Hardy and AJ Styles for the first time, so that was inspriation. It was a good match until Ric Flair stuck his big nose into and screwed AJ over.

Matt could see the fear in AJ's eyes as Ric Flair wrapped his cheap suit jacket around the Phenomenal one's throat. AJ's eyes were slightly bugged as his hands reached out towards Matt, Matt's name spilling from AJ's mouth as he panicked the words were soon swallowed by choking cries. Matt swallowed harshly and continued his role, beating AJ until the others came, after all the cameras were still rolling. AJ wanted to cry out and tell them to stop, the jacket wasn't actually hurting him but he was scared to death of things wrapped around his throat, this wasn't scripted.

Fortune came running down the ramp and into the ring, Matt and Flair escaped fleeing from Beer Money's grasp. Kazarian stopped by AJ's head, the younger man was sitting up on his own he seemed frozen somewhat as his hand gingerly touched his throat. His eyes blurred and Beer Money hissed something to the camera man and the shot was cut to Matt and Flair so that Fortune could escape to the back. AJ made his way backstage Kazarian's hand placed on his arm guiding him until they were out of eye sight.

AJ collapsed back against the wall sliding down until he was sitting on the floor. AJ barely registered someone sitting next to him, two arms wrapped around him, making him melt into the strong chest.

"I got cha." A voice spoke by his ear a kiss place on the top of his head. The whole thing had been planned, Flair was supposed to turn on AJ by pushing him off the top rope giving Matt the pin, the two would beat on him a little but the choking thing that had gone to far, it was unscripted.

Memories of AJ's past assaulted his mind, the actions of a past boyfriend was enough to scare AJ for life. Having a seven month relationship with a boyfriend from High School who had a choking kink, was the mistake. AJ would let him once and a while choke him while they had sex but one time it went to far. Thomas, the bastard, choked AJ to tight and for two long forgetting to loosen it a couple of times. AJ had started panicking the lack of oxygen was making his face tinge blue and when Thomas finally found his release and released AJ he was bordering on passing out, the lack of oxygen was making his vision blurry and black dots appeared, with some gasping last breaths AJ passed out. His older brothers found him, Thomas had left, and after a good threatening from his brothers Thomas never came back.

The bad experience scared him enough he officially hated anything around his neck, including ties which had to be clip on. However there was one exception the small leather band around his neck was the only thing he allowed. The necklace was a special gift.

Suddenly four TNA security ran past them, AJ frowned and pulled back to see who was holding him, he found himself face to face with his best friend Christopher Daniels. Before he could question his friend's presence five more security ran past, AJ stood up and him and Chris made their way after the security.

When they first arrived at the scene the first thing he noticed was all the people, Immortal and Fortune members were present and for once the scene wasn't caused by them. The second thing they noticed was the mess, everything was knocked over and the whole area had been trashed.

"YOU OLD MOTHER FUCKER! Putting your jacket around his throat, you BASTARD!" A flesh on flesh and some sounding 'oohhs' peaked his interest. AJ crept forward throw the small crowd and found Matt Hardy pinning Ric Flair against the wall, the older Hardy's forearm pressed against the man who betrayed AJ only a short amount of time earlier.

"Matt.." AJ spoke, the crowd went quiet watching as Matt looked over his shoulder at AJ, he features softening slightly.

"Let him go I'm fine." Matt hissed something at Flair's old wrinkly face before releasing him and crossing the room to AJ. Even though he knew the younger man wasn't hurt he still ran his fingers over AJ's neck. The others started drifting away leaving the couple alone. Before the two fake enemies but true lovers could leave someone attacked Matt. Matt launched forward knocking AJ onto the floor Matt falling on top of him. Flair went to hit Matt in the back again but Jeff came to his brother's rescue kicking Flair in the back of the knee knocking the old man down. Jeff kicked him a couple of more times before winking at Matt and leaving the two. Matt looked down at AJ from his hovering position, he gently ran a finger over AJ's necklace the one that had been a gift from Matt himself. Leaning down he captured AJ's lips with his own, his own way of apologizing for everything that had happened earlier that night. It was all good.

_**Next chapter will probably either be Cena/DiBiase action for PricelessxXxFanxXxLove or a part 2 to the MattHardy/Triple H. It'll be whatever I can think of. **_

_**And Breezyroo asked for some Tyson Kidd/David Hart Smith but I've never read any story revolving around these two, so if you have read something or wrote something I would really love to read it so I can get a feel of these two. **_

_**BTW, iv45663 and KIMBA2011, have been asking for some action between Jack/Evan/JohnC/Randy- I promise, I promise, I promise, I will write it this weekend or next weekend at the lastest. It's gonna be slightly more complex than my other fics so it'll be fun to write. **_


	11. ZigglerRandy

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

* * *

**This was not a request but Tonight on SmackDown 2/18/11, Edge was fired by Vickie, Edge was rehired by Teddy Long (and retained his title agianst Dolph Ziggles) and Dolph was fired by Teddy Long (after Vickie told everyone he was the one to attack Teddy Long). I honestly felt bad for Dolph, poor dude it was bad enough he was dating Vickie but then he gets fired, the poor dude so I decided to write him some lovely slashiness. **

**

* * *

**

Everyone watched the match from backstage from the moment Teddy Long returned to the confetti falling around Edge while he celebrated with 'Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye'.

Dolph simply sat stunned, Vickie was yelling something at him but he barely registered the words, the screams of the crowd fell on deaf ears. He lost. And to top it all off he was fired. It was scripted but he didn't think it was actually going to happen. Dolph stood up and exited the ring as Edge finished the last of the lyrics

"...goodbye." Dolph walked up the ring, his tail between his legs. Vickie was behind him screaming something, she was pissed. But hey so was he, she turned on him ratting him out leading to his firing.

Randy and the other superstars were watching the match in the back, if it wasn't for Cena's steel grip on his shoulders holding him seated to the bench Randy would have long ago flew down that ramp to deliver a well deserved RKO to Vickie. Dolph had conveniently forgotten to mention to the Viper that he would be fired at the end of his match.

"It's not worth it man, karma will bite her in the ass sooner or later." Randy hissed something in replie to John's words in a very Viper like way but stayed seated. A few minutes later the locker door open and Dolph entered. The room went silent, but it didn't say that was long, a choked sob broke the silence. John released Randy stepping back into Wade's warming embrace he had missed his own lover, Randy crossed to the room and gathered his lover in his arms. Dolph melted into the embrace, tears flowed down his cheeks and violent sobs shook his whole frame. Randy held him tightly, one hand reaching up to pet the wild hairs that had once been groomed nicely before his match. Randy retook his seat on the bench pulling Dolph onto his lap as the smaller man cried into his neck.

The locker room door opened and Adam entered his World Heavy Weight Championship perched on his shoulder, if it wasn't for the man in his lap Randy would have attacked the blond. Mike 'Miz' slipped into Adam's welcoming embrace his head resting against the taller man's shoulder. The two together were consider to be the power couple with the combination of the WWE Championship and the WHW Championship. Mike noticed Randy's glare and returned it with one of his own, he wouldn't let the Viper attack his lover.

A low humming in the room caused everyone to look at the Dashing one. Cody blushed red when he noticed there stares, he shrugged it off.

"What I like that song. Na Na Na Hey Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye." Cody exclaimed making a run for the door when Randy chucked his wrestling boot at the younger wrestler. Cody's laughter vibrated around the room easing some of the tension that had built since the beginning of the match.

Dolph's tears dried up and his hiccups died out, now he just was simply tired. He wanted to do nothing more than go back to the hotel and have Randy hold him all night while they slept. His arms tighten around Randy's neck and he shifted his position to a more comfortable position, now straddling Randy's thighs he curled himself in closer to Randy trying to hide himself from the other guys.

Randy accepted the new position still managing to hold the conversation with John, he glanced at Dolph and noticed the other was almost asleep, he was being lulled to sleep by Randy's voice. Soft even breaths against his neck told him the blonde had fallen asleep.

The others had long ago started drifting out of the locker room heading back to the hotel. Wade had to a meeting to attend to, John had agreed to stay and wait for him they were going out to dinner after, Randy offered to stay with him since Dolph hadn't been willing to move.

John poked Dolph in the side, testing to see if the blonde was really sleeping, Randy frowned a swatted at his hand.

"Would you stop that let him sleep." Randy said rubbing his hand his circles on Dolph's lower back. John smiled a dimpled smile and continued to poke the blond. Dolph shifted his head turning to face away from Randy's neck. His hips shifted a little before settling into a more comfortable position. Cena chuckled just as the door opened and Wade walked in. John jumped up from the bench and wacked Dolph in the back of the head startling the blond awake. John's laughter echoed out the door as Wade lead him away before Randy could attack.

Dolph calmed down relaxing noticing he was alone with Randy still in the locker room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Randy asked playing with a piece of Dolph's hair after the silence between the two got to be uncomfortable

"I didn't want you to worry and do something stupid. And don't protest because you know you would." Randy smirked a small smirk before pulling the blond in for a kiss.

"Of course I would worry." He spoke after breaking the kiss, Randy studied the blond's eyes for a second before asking the question that had been bothering him for a while

"So what happens now?" Dolph stared at Randy's clothed chest for a little before lifting his head to meet Randy's gaze.

"I don't know." Randy nodded and hugged Dolph closer to him. Everything would work out sooner or later. But they knew one thing for sure this wasn't the end.

_**Next chapter will probably either be Cena/DiBiase action for PricelessxXxFanxXxLove or a part 2 to the MattHardy/Triple H. It'll be whatever I can think of. **_

_**And Breezyroo asked for some Tyson Kidd/David Hart Smith but I've never read any story revolving around these two, so if you have read something or wrote something I would really love to read it so I can get a feel of these two. **_

_**BTW, iv45663 and KIMBA2011, have been asking for some action between Jack/Evan/JohnC/Randy- I promise, I promise, I promise, I will write it this weekend or next weekend at the lastest. It's gonna be slightly more complex than my other fics so it'll be fun to write. **_


	12. TysonKiddDavidHartSmith

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

* * *

_**This was requested by Breezyroo who asked for some lovely TysonKidd/DavidHartSmith slash. I've never written these to togther so I'm intrested in hearing what people have to say about them. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Tyson couldn't sleep. It was 2 o'clock in the morning and he couldn't sleep. Beside him laid his girlfriend Natalya. He sat with his back against the cold wood of the headboard, the silk sheets covered his lap as Natalya slept beside him. He watched her sleep for a little while before her head started changing and David's head took it's place, Tyson would rub his eyes and when he glanced back at the sleeping figure it was all long blond hair with the odd streak of pink. Tyson let out a frustrated noise before getting up from the bed, it annoyed him. Ever since The Hart Dynasty broke up Tyson for the first time was releasing how much he missed David. The whole situation which started out with a little argument between Tyson and Natalya lead to Tyson sleeping with David. Tyson denied everything the morning after he and David argued before he walked out leaving David broken, he returned to Natalya and practically kissed her feet in forgiveness, the next night Natalya went to the writers and asked for the break up of The Hart Dynasty. And now... now Natalya was getting the title shot runs while David and Tyson barely got any matches, David hadn't had a match since his last one vs. Tyson.

Tyson slipped on a pair of jeans before walking over to the window, it was pouring rain outside, the windows were slightly fogged up from the heat inside the room compared to the cold contrast of temperature outside.

"David, I'm so sorry. I never meant for it to happen, she just wouldn't listen to me and I let her push us apart. I was so scared. Esa noche me sentí todo, me sentí el amor que había reclamado a compartir para mí. Quería tan mal para quedarse, pero me asusté. Natalia es seguro, puedo amarla sin juicio y yo quiero pudo también te quiero."** (((That night I felt everything, I felt the love you had claimed to share for me. I wanted so badly to stay but I got scared. natalya is safe, i can love her without judgement and i wish i was able to love you too.)))** Tyson's words broke off into Spanish, he had learnt in in highschool becoming almost fluent in it. He studied the language to a limit that he could hold a steady conversation with Rey Mysterio. David who was also fluent in the language thanks to Tyson wonderful teaching skills.

His words spoke the truth, he remembered ever detail from that night, the tender caresses and the passionate kisses, the way their bodies fit together, it was so beautiful. Tyson could easily remember how David had felt in him and the way it felt being so full. He loved it all. And than he ran away the next morning, he wasn't planning on leaving a note or anything but David woke up before he could make a clean escape.

_"Where are you going?" David's voice was still slurred with sleep, Tyson slipped on his shoes and looked at the bed where he best friend sat the seat ruffled around his waist leaving his chest bare and his hair was all dishevled. _

_"Back to Natalya, I have to apologize for the arguement." Tyson said avoiding David's eye knowing that if he looked into them he would see hurt flashing across the hazel eyes. _

_"You're just going to go back to her? Just like that? Even after last night?" David asked his voice was laced with betrayal. _

_"I can't be us David, I love her." Tyson rubbed a hand over his head. _

_"So? I love you. I have loved you since I was in highschool." David almost shouted, he didn't know how many time he had to say it before Tyson would actually believe him. _

_"Would you stop saying that? You say that all the time."_

_"Well I figure if I say it enough maybe you'll actually believe me." David slipped on some boxers before standing up by his side of the bed, the only thing that seperated the two. _

_"David you're still young you don't know what love is." David scoffed at him _

_"Love is when your heart aches when that person is not around, love is when your palms are sweaty because that person is, love is when you mess up because that person makes you nervous, loves is when your heart beats speeds up and you loose the ability to speak. I know what love is Tyson and FYI your only five years older than me that doesn't know make me young." David said, his eyes were pleading with his friend to understand. The tears were building to a point where his vision was blurring "Please Tyson look into your heart and tell me that you don't love me. After all the time we've know each other tell me one time you didn't feel any love for me." David waited for his friend to speak. _

_"I have to go." Tyson knew everything the other spoke was true, he loved David but he had been raised to believe loving another man was wrong. Marriage, love, happiness only occured between a man and a woman. And when you were taught to believe something at such a young age those beliefs didn't just change over night. _

_Tyson walked towards the door leaving his friend behind. _

_"Tyson." Tyson paused and looked back at his friend to show he was listening. _

_"If you walk out that door don't expect to ever be welcomed back in." _

_"David our friendship doesn't have to end just cause I'm with Natalya." Tyson pleaded._

_"You don't get how hard it is to see you to together. Damnit Tyson she treats you like a showcase poodle, that she can poke and prode at and you don't even bite back. She dresses us up like dolls for her amusment, we entertain her." Tyson shook his head in denial he knew it was true, everything David said was true. _

_"That's not true." _

_"Would you stop lying to yourself. Do you even love her still?" Tyson wanted to say that he did, the he would love her until the end of his life but the words wouldn't form, he breath was caught in his throat. _

_"You denie the fact that you know deep your heat that you love me, you claim you love her instead but you can't even admit it." The tears had split long ago down David's cheek he made no attempt to wipe them away. _

_"I have to go, David."_

_"Que salga por esa puerta y usted pierde su posibilidad de ser alguien que pueda amar para siempre." **(((**_**_You walk out that door and you lose your chance of ever being someone who can love you forever.)))_**_ Only then did Tyson do something that he would forever regret. He clenched his eyes shut before opening to look once more at David,_

_"Entonces que así sea." **(((**_**_then so be it.))) _**_Tyson opned the door and left. _

Tyson had returned to Natalya and he hadn't spoken to David since, nothing other than the two matches in the ring but no words were spoken involving those interactions.

"Tyson." Natalya sat up in the bed looking at him from across the room. Tyson snapped out of his memories and smiled a small smile at her.

"Sorry I just couldn't sleep." Natalya returned the smile.

"Okay don't stay up to long." Tyson nodded and watched as she laid back down drifting back off to sleep. Tyson turned back to the window it was raining harder if possible.

"Yo nunca se han alejado. Me han dado la vuelta y te llevó a mis brazos promesa de amor hasta el final de mi vida. Te echo de menos David, como mi amigo y un amante que nunca tiene que amar. Espero que estés feliz, espero que te trata bien. Buenas noches mi amor." **(((I should never have walked away. I should have turned around and took you into my arms promising to love you until the end of my life. I miss you David, as my friend and a lover I never got to love. I hope you are happy, I hope he treats you right. Goodnight my love.)))**

Tyson ran his fingers over the glass before walking over to the bed and climbing in, he curled up behind his girlfriend and let the sleep over come him.

**Reviews would be much apperciated. I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes spell check was being a bitch and wasn't working. I hope everyone enjoys, and I'm sorry it's not that slashy. **

**And any mistakes in the Spanish would be googles fault, I actually really love the language and I studied it in school last year and will again next year. **

_**Next chapter will probably either be Cena/DiBiase action for PricelessxXxFanxXxLove or a part 2 to the MattHardy/Triple H. It'll be whatever I can think of. **_

_**BTW, iv45663 and KIMBA2011, have been asking for some action between Jack/Evan/JohnC/Randy- I promise, I promise, I promise, I will write it next weekend at the lastest. It's gonna be slightly more complex than my other fics so it'll be fun to write.**_


	13. MizMorrison sequel to chapter 1

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

* * *

_**This was not requested but rather a sequel to my first Miz/Morrison chapter 1. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Mike sat backstage of the latest arena Raw had stopped in. He sat backstage in one of the empty locker rooms watching the match that was currently occupying the ring, Sheamus vs. John Morrison. Mike watched as the two engaged, the fans screaming at the possibility of what the outcome of the match could be.

As Mike watched the match progress his hand subconsciously rubbed his bulging belly, nine months had passed and Mike was waiting, the doctor had said any day now.

The door opened and the bouncing highflyer Evan Bourne entered the room.

"Heya Mikey." Evan hadn't been cleared to wrestle yet but he had been cleared to travel with Raw again. Slowly he had started wrestling again but it would still be a little while before he had an actual match.  
Mike offered his friend a smile, the two had become close friends hanging out around backstage while Raw was going on. Evan took a seat on the bench beside Mike and rubbed Mike's belly for a second before pulling his hand back. Mike was known for biting someone when they touched his belly.

"JoMo's looking good out there." Mike nodded not taking his eyes off the screen.

"He always looks good." Mike whispered, the ring of on his left hand glinted from the glow of the Television. John and him had gotten married eight months ago, with the WWE superstars watching.

"You two still fighting?" A hormonal Mike had moved out of John's house only two months ago after a huge argument exploded between the couple, Mike moved into the guestroom of the Centon house. Randy and Cena watched the younger man, helping him when he needed it and back off when he got pissed at something or other.

"We're slowly working things out." Evan smiled and patted his friend on the back, the two watched the match progress when a wave off pain washed over Mike. He let out a gasp that had Evan on his feet in seconds, Evan stood in front of him checking Mike over.

"No, no, not now." Mike hissed down at his stomach, John was in a match right now and the baby wanted to come. Mike reached out squeezing onto Evan preparing for another wave of pain. When it finally passed Evan ran out of the room to get help.

"Randy go get JoMo." Evan yelled from the doorway as he entered with Cena, John crossed the room and crouched down in front of Mike, he rubbed his hand down Mike's arm in an action meant to be comforting, Mike leaned into the touch his hand reaching out to grasp onto John when another contraction hit. He bite his lip trying to stop the groans of pain from coming out.

Mike opened his eyes, he was going to kill Morrison for doing this to him. He looked up at the screen just in time to see Randy run down the ramp and stop at the edge of the ring, the fans going insane and the commentary were confused on what to say, Randy hissed something at Sheamus who was closest to him, the cameras were unable to pick up the words spoken, but Sheamus was quick to react, he grabbed Morrison and performed the Irish backbreaker and when John fell he was quick for the pin, John was going to kick out but Sheamus said something that made John still allowing him to get the three count. Morrison rolled out of the ring and Randy helped him acting like he was really hurt, Sheamus distracted everyone by taunting Morrison about his win, the second they were out of eyesight John ran towards the locker room with Randy on his heels.

The door flung open and John crossed the room, Cena moved back allowing John to take his place. Mike grabbed his bicep falling forward into his chest.

"Where the hell are the trainers or the medic?"

"They are all with some others, and the ambulance took some of the guys from Nexus at the beginning of the show." Evan replied re-entering the room with a cold cloth, he placed it on the back of Mike's neck making him whine, John rubbed Mike's back as another contraction took over his body, Mike muffled his scream against John's chest.

"I don't want to do this Johnny, please don't make me it hurts so much. Please." John kissed the top of Mike's head before kissing Mike's cheeks, tasting the salty tears and the small amount sweat that broke out.

"I love you and I know you can do this." John whispered pressing his forehead against Mike's so that they were eye to eye. Mike stared back at John.

"I'm scared." John smiled and kissed Mike on his pouty lips

"I know but that just means we are ready to be parents." Mike gave a watery laugh, before crying out at the pain that racked his body, John took Mike's hand indicating for him to squeeze John's through the pain.

Once it passed John picked Mike up so he was carrying him bridal position.

The drive to the hospital seemed like forever but it reality it only took about twenty minutes.

The nurses were quick to take Mike and get him set up, John had been band to the waiting room after threatening to punch the doctor. Surprisingly the 5'6 female doctor was a lot stronger than she looked, she had literally pushed John out of the room.

A few hours later, the doctor walked out, she paused for a second to glare at John before smiling.

"Congratulations you have a beautiful daughter, Mike is resting and your daughter is resting. Both are fine and you are allowed to go see them. But if you threat any one of my staff members I'll be back to throw you out of the hospital." The doctor nodded and left, the three others looked at John's shocked expression and laughed. John glared at them before getting up and walking into Mike's room. The room was empty of people other than Mike who was on the bed looking like hell had washed over him. John crossed the room and saw Mike's eyes were closed, he reached out and cupped Mike's cheek placing a kiss on Mike's forehead, Mike's eyes fluttered open staring wide eyed at John.

"I love you, and I'm so proud of you." Mike blinked at him, wishing the tears away. Mike weakly held his arms out to John indicating he wanted a hug, John was not a person to deny his husband anything and was quick to satisfy him.

The couple broke apart when the door open, a nurse stood there holding a pink bundle in her arms.

"Someone wants to see her daddies." John stepped back from Mike giving the nurse room to give Mike the newborn. The baby was settled in Mike's arms, the nurse smiled and gave them a couple of instructions before taking her leave, John sat on Mike beside the bed and the two looked down at the baby in Mike's arms.

Evan, Randy and Cena had come in and saw the baby, each of them cooing over the newborn. John brought up the subject of Godparents, John and Randy were awarded with the honour of godfathers while Evan got godmother. Evan wasn't even phased by the godmother comment, he just shrugged and accepted. The three soon left leaving the small family alone.

"What's her name?" John asked pressing his lips to Mike's temple.

"Talia Ceena Morrison." Mike said not taking his eyes off the baby. John thought about it for a second, the first name had come up a couple of times when they were thinking of names, Ceena in honour of John Cena who had been around to help them a lot also godfather to the newborn along with Randy who had taken the name Cena when John and him had gotten married two years ago, and Mike had officially taken the name of Morrison after they had exchanged vows, therefore their children would take the name Morrison. John placed another kiss on Mike's temple.

"I like it. Talia Ceena Morrison, welcome to the world baby."

_**Read, Review, let me know what you think. I'm going to bed. **_

_**Next chapter will probably either be Cena/DiBiase action for ****PricelessxXxFanxXxLove or a part 2 to the MattHardy/Triple H. It'll be whatever I can think of. **_

_**BTW, iv45663 and KIMBA2011, have been asking for some action between Jack/Evan/JohnC/Randy- I promise, I promise, I promise, I will write it next weekend at the lastest. It's gonna be slightly more complex than my other fics so it'll be fun to write.**_


	14. CMPunkJeffHardy

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

* * *

_**This was requested by SlytherinQueen020**** who asked for some lovely JeffHardy/CMPunk ****slash. **_(Sorry for the long wait by the way. )_**I've never written these to togther so I'm intrested in hearing what people have to say about them. **_

* * *

Jeff sighed and rolled over as he heard the loud cries coming from down the hall, he patted the empty spot on the bed next to him, his husband wasn't there. Jeff grudgingly threw the blankets back and left the room, he shivered as his feet touched the cold hard wood floor but he grew accustom to it. He left the bedroom and made his room to another room down the hall. He pushed the door all the way open and found his lover Phil standing there gently rocking their young baby back and forth in his arms. He would gently shush the babies cries, Punk looked very close to tears himself.

Jeff made his presence known and was quick to take the baby from his stressed husband's arms. Jeff cooed at the little girl for a minute and he was successful in calming her down. Jeff pressed a kiss to her forehead and placed her back into her bed. Jeff heard a muffled sob and turned to see Punk standing there holding his head in his hands his body shaking slightly with sobs. Jeff walked over to the rocking chair in the far corner of the room and held a hand out towards Phil, the hand was accepted and Jeff dragged his shorter husband into his lap, Phil buried his head into Jeff's shoulder his cries muffled against the skin.

"It's okay Phil. Shhh." Jeff mumbled keeping his voice down, their daughter was finally sleeping the last thing they need was for her to wake up again.

"Why does she hate me? I didn't do anything, she hates me though." Jeff pressed a kiss to Phil's head and rubbed his hand up and down Punk's back.

"She doesn't hate you baby, it's her first night home, this is probably more stressful for her than it is for us. Callia doesn't hate you." Callia Ruby Hardy was a miracle baby, Punk carried her that act alone making her a miracle, but it was what happened during the eighth month of pregnancy that really rocked Phil and Jeff's world. Phil had been sitting at the commentary during Raw, when it had happened, whatever match that had been going on got outside the ring, the commentary table fell and the edge of it happened to catch Phil, it landed quite painfully against his bulging belly that had been hidden by a huge sweater. Phil cried out and all the action had stopped, Randy and Sheamus who had been in the ring were quick to assist Punk backstage where the medics loaded him into the ambulance and were at the hospitals in minutes.

Jeff had been waiting in the waiting room, Matt and Shannon sitting with him telling him to calm down and to stop pacing. Shannon sat the whole time rubbing his own belly that had yet to start to form, him and Matt had only been told about the pregnancy less than a month ago. Matt rubbed the back of Shannon's neck while Jeff sat on the other side of Matt his head resting on Matt's shoulder. The doctors came out a couple of hours later to inform Jeff that the baby had gone into stress so they had to perform a last minute c-section, the baby was alive for the moment but it was going to be touch and go for the next couple of days. Jeff had been aloud to go see Phil who had been sedated enough that he could rest. For the first six months of her life Callia was a permanently resident in the hospital over the months she developed fully and she started to grow bigger. Jeff and Phil were in absolute amazement watching as their little girl grew, only yesterday did the doctor officially clear baby Hardy well enough to go home.

"She cries every time I come near her Jeff, she hates me. I almost lost and she hates me for it." Jeff was quick to cup Phil's cheeks forcing him to look into his eyes.

"She is six months old. She spent her first six months of her life in a hospital. She doesn't know what hate, hell she probably doesn't even know who we are. Phil please stop this, she doesn't hate you, nor do I. Nobody is to blame for what happen. Not you, not Callia, not Randy, not Sheamus. Nobody is to blame, everyone is fine. I have both my babies with me, so everyone is fine. Do you understand?" Phil nodded his head that was still trapped in Jeff's hands.

"Good." Jeff pressed a kiss to Phil's lips, Phil returned the kiss.

"Let's go to bed, we have a busy day ahead of us. We get to spend the whole day with our daughter for the first time." Jeff stood up and carried Punk back to their bedroom, climbing into the bed the small family of three slept peacefully through the night.

_**Read, Review, let me know what you think. **_

_**Next chapter will probably either be Cena/DiBiase action for ****PricelessxXxFanxXxLove or a part 2 to the MattHardy/Triple H. It'll be whatever I can think of. **_

_**BTW, iv45663 and KIMBA2011, have been asking for some action between Jack/Evan/JohnC/Randy- I promise, I promise, I promise, I will write it next weekend at the lastest. It's gonna be slightly more complex than my other fics so it'll be fun to write.**_


	15. MizAlexRiley

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

* * *

_**Based somewhat on what tonight 02/28/11 on Raw. Alex Riley was fired from his job of being Miz's apprentice, poor Baby! **_

_**Three weeks, three people have been fired. **_

* * *

Alex was sitting in a far corner of the nearest bar that happened to be across the street from the hotel where the Raw Roster was staying. He wasn't alone per say more than half the roster was littering the bar but his lover had disappeared after the match leaving him on his lonesome. Alex knew Mike would be pissed about the way his match against Cena would end, he just hoped he could fix this. Alex thought back to the end of the match Miz delivered a Skull Crushing Finale to Cena before grabbing his belt and heading back up the ramp leaving his now-fired protégé/his lover behind in the ring. When he arrived backstage he had stopped and watched Mike brush right past him towards the exit. Alex sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he painfully made his way back to the once shared locker room and changed before heading to the nearest bar he could find.

That had been close to a while ago, Alex glanced at the clock it was donning on midnight, his finger traced the rim of his glass. He frowned at the clear liquid that sat at the bottom of the glass, he wasn't exactly sure what he was drinking but it was working. He felt mind numbingly drunk.

A big mass of purple sat down beside him calling the bartender over to order them another round.

"Where's the Misses?" Cena slurred slightly from beside him, Alex glared at him before swallowing the last mouth full of his other drink before accepting the new one.

"Your guess is as good as mine. He ditched after he skull crushed you." Cena chuckled and drank a sip from his own glass, he spun around on his bar stool so that he was facing the crowd with his back resting against the bar, Alex kept his back to everyone preferring to stare at the bar top.

"Miz can be a moody bitch sometimes, just give some him dick and he should be normal again." Alex slammed his empty glass against the counter.

"You got his lover fired of course he is in a bitchy mood. And FYI Cena dick doesn't solve everything." John smiled a somewhat smug smile at him before gesturing to another corner of the bar.

"Hunter has been back for two shows and it's already driven Randy crazy. Hunter and Randy have old history and they torture each other with mind games, but in a little bit when we leave he'll be practically begging to be bouncing on my dick, and then he will be his perfectly normal self." Alex cringed slightly at the image Cena presented him, he didn't want to think about the Cena-Orton's getting it on, "Therefore sex and dick cures everything."

The two were silent for while, Cena was watching his husband while traced patterns on the bar top. After a little while Alex watched as Cena got up and crossed over to where his husband Randy and Hunter were practically spitting fire at each other, their noses were all but brushed up against each other as their eyes tried to burn holes into each other. Cena walked up behind Randy and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He spoke something into the Viper's ear and slowly Randy moved back from Hunter, Cena winked in Alex's direction before leading Randy to the nearest exit.

Alex pushed his empty glass back and pulled out his wallet throwing a couple of bills onto the counter before making his exit. He walked back to the hotel and was quick to make his way to the room he shared with Mike. It was sometime after 2am, quietly he keyed into the room and stumbled into the room in the dark, he failed to notice the figure sitting in the dark on the bed. Mike sighed in relief when he heard Alex stumble into the room, he had been waiting for the younger man to return since he arrived at the hotel, he fell back into the pillow curling himself around the soft fluffy accessory. Alex kicked off his shoes, and pulled off his jacket he was quick about stripping off the rest of his clothes before crawling into the bed. Alex saw his lover and moved closer so that he was spooning the smaller man. Mike gave up his failed attempt at faking sleep and sulked back into Alex's body.

"Promise me you'll never leave." Mike mumbled he needed the reassurance

"Mike, baby, I promised you cross my heart that I'll never leave you. I don't care if I'm fired from being your apprentice or being fired from the WWE all together. I will still always be there, hell I'll be with you at every show hiding backstage in your locker room waiting for you, to hug you and congratulate you with a victory kiss." Mike rolled out of Alex's grasp and onto his back, he pulled on Alex's arm until the younger was hovering above him. The love they made was sweet and slow, it was something to more so reassure Mike that Alex loved him and that he would always be there.

"The future can bring many things Mike but I'll always be standing next to I promise." Alex mumbled his lips pressed against Mike in a breath taking kiss.

"Better keep that promise Alex." Mike mumbled his voice was laced with tiredness. Alex once again was spoon behind him holding him close so that Mike felt loved. And he did.

_**Uhh, there was supposed to be a sex scene but I got distracted and lost my inspiration somewhat so I just finished it. I'll write a sex scene for Mike and Alex another day. I'm going to bed. **_

_**Read, Review, let me know what you think. **_

_**Next chapter will probably either be Cena/DiBiase action for ****PricelessxXxFanxXxLove or a part 2 to the MattHardy/Triple H. It'll be whatever I can think of. **_

_**BTW, iv45663 and KIMBA2011, have been asking for some action between Jack/Evan/JohnC/Randy- I promise, I promise, I promise, I will write it next weekend at the lastest. It's gonna be slightly more complex than my other fics so it'll be fun to write.**_


	16. MattHardyShannonMoore

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

* * *

_**Not requested but I just had to write this, Shannon looked so sexy earlier on TNA. He always looks sexy. AND OMG was I the only person grossed out by Ric Flair tonight, he just looked so gross, ewwww. I hate him, he needs to retire already and go away, and stay gone.**_

* * *

Matt sat backstage watching the action going on in the ring, Sarita vs. Velvet Sky, yawn boring. Matt ran a hand over his hair, he was done for the night, he went out with Immortal and had a little scuffle with AJ Styles and now he was bored. Jeff was defending his title against a 'surprise opponent', if the fans hadn't figured it out by now well that's just sad. Matt sat on one of the leather couches, on screen Velvet went for pin and got the three cut. Matt sighed and looked at the door when it opened, Shannon stood there still decked out in his punk make up and his ring clothes. Matt cocked his head to the side and watched as Shannon ducked into the room and crossed over so that he was standing in front of Matt. Matt reached out and pulled the smaller man into his lap, Shannon let out a squeak his book of DILLIGAF falling to the ground with a thud, Shannon gripped Matt's shoulders trying to keep his balance at the unexpected movement.

Before he can really comprehend what is happening Matt's lips are attacking his own, Shannon melts into his lover kissing back with the same pressure as the other. Matt's hands made work of removing Shannon's ring jacket, leaving him in the flashy pants. Shannon threaded his fingers into Matt's hair, yanking on it in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Matt was quick to comply to the younger's wish, his tongue playing with Shannon's, battling for dominance. Matt's hand trailed down Shannon's back his fingertips ghosting over the younger's spine making Shannon shiver and arch away from the teasing fingers. Shannon broke the kiss panting, his lungs begging for air. Matt caught his own breath while his tongue made art work on Shannon tattooed neck. The red bitten skin showed up nicely against the black ink. Shannon wiggled on Matt's lap, his hardening bulge grinding against Matt's already hard member. Their bodies worked in sync with each other, Matt sat back on the couch, now stark naked, his lap was once again straddled by an equally naked Shannon. Shannon grinded his lower half against Matt, the darker Hardy's hands gripped Shannon's hips helping him control his movements.

"Matt please need you." Matt captured Shannon lips in a brutal kiss, his hands reached around to grab Shannon's ass, he gently pressed a finger against Shannon puckered entrance, he made quick work of stretching Shannon.

"Lube, Matt." Shannon hissed breaking away from the kiss, Matt who was getting ready to plunge into the smaller male stilled.

"My jeans." Shannon stretched back reaching for the jeans that had been thrown onto the ground, he pulled the bottle of lube out and quickly slathered Matt's member with the clear substance, throwing the bottle to the side, Matt once again lined himself with Shannon's entrance and thrusted into the welcoming heat. Shannon let out loud shriek, no matter how many time they did it, the first thrust always hurt some what. Matt knew Shannon's body better than he knew his own, Matt knew every little spot that made Shannon see stars, a quick thrust against his prostate and Shannon sang. Matt knew exactly which way to angle his hips and he was quick to do so. Shannon cried out as he bundle of fuck was hit over and over again. The whole pace between the two was fast paced and it didn't take long for their bodies to sing with pleasure and for them to release. Shannon decorated his own abs and a little bit of Matt's with his cum, while Matt decorated Shannon's spasming walls.

Shannon collapsed forward against Matt's chest, placing butterfly kisses against Matt's flushed sweaty neck, the kiss tasted like salt with a hint of Matt's cologne.

There was a sudden knock on the door, Shannon jumped up forgetting Matt was still inside him, he cried out as he was torn slightly at the movement, Matt checked to make sure he wasn't to badly torn before they both slipped on some jeans. Matt sat back down while Shannon once again sat on his lap, his head buried against Matt's neck inhaling the smell that was totally Matt, his felt Matt's hand rubbing up and down his back as he told the person at the door to come in. The door opened and Ric Flair stepped into the room, he sniffed the air the smell of sex was overpowering, he grinned a perverted grin as his eyes ran over Shannon's figure, that was cuddling against Matt's. Matt glared at him and hugged Shannon tighter to himself.

"What do you want?"

"We are having a meeting in a few minutes in case you forgot. We need to talk about Jeff loosing his title." Matt glanced at the TV and noticed Roy meets Girl was now on, the show that they had been advertising all through TNA, Matt cursed and brushed a kiss across Shannon's ear, whispering a few quick promises about how they could spend the night together back at the hotel, he promised the meeting wouldn't take long and Shannon should go get a ride with Jesse before the other Ink Inc member left, Matt assured him that he would meet him in their room as soon as he was done with the meeting. Shannon pulled back from Matt and stood up, his was already sore his muscle protesting against the movement, Shannon grabbed his book of DILLIGAF, and his ring gear before sidestepping Flair trying to keep his distance from the perverted old man who had made it quite clear many times that he was interested in bending Shannon over and having his way with the smaller man, that being the main reason Matt had come to TNA, to protect his lover from Flair. Shannon looked back at Matt once more before leaving to the locker room he shared with Jesse, pretty soon he would be back at the hotel where he could curl up with Matt and fall asleep in the protective arms of his lover.

_**Read, Review, let me know what you think. **_

_**Next chapter will probably either be Cena/DiBiase ( It's half written I swear, I've been writing it during Socials) action for ****PricelessxXxFanxXxLove or a part 2 to the MattHardy/Triple H. It'll be whatever I can think of. **_

_**BTW, iv45663 and KIMBA2011, have been asking for some action between Jack/Evan/JohnC/Randy- I promise, I promise, I promise, I will write it next weekend at the lastest. It's gonna be slightly more complex than my other fics so it'll be fun to write.**_


	17. TedDiBiaseJohnCena

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

* * *

_**This was requested by ****PricelessxXxMizfitxXxLove who asked for some lovely TedDiBiase/JohnCena ****slash. **_(Sorry for the long wait by the way. )

* * *

Ted was bored. His husband John had abandoned him earlier that morning on their day off so that he could play around with his other babies, his beloved cars. So far Ted had spent most of the day lazing around in the living sprawled out on the couch watching reruns of The Simpsons. Eventually he grew bored of the yellow figures and decided to get some fresh air and take a swim. Ted sighed as he slipped into the pool, the warmed water lapped around his waist, he reached out and started swimming some laps. The hot Tampa sun beated down on the water, while the trees blew slightly in the breeze.

Ted could hear the loud music playing from the large backyard garage John had built so that he could store his cars. The garage was large enough that every single one of John's cars fit plus there was room for some tools and a bunch room to work on the cars in the garage. Sometimes it was good thing they didn't have any neighbours.

Ted had awoken that morning wanting nothing more to spend the whole day with his lover in bed, but it seemed that John had different plans, that included spending the day with his babies and those babies didn't include Ted. Ted woke up in an empty bed and the sound of music coming from the garage.

After some time of floating on his back Ted climbed out of the pool, he didn't even bother to dry himself before crossing the distance to the door of the garage. Standing in the doorway dripping wet he stared at John's ass for a minute before crossing over to where the tool bench was and hoped up on it, his wet trunks leaving a wet spot on the wooden bench top. John didn't even notice him at first, he only did notice the newcomer when he turned around and almost jumped two feet in the air. He pressed a hand against his chest trying to calm his racing heart, Ted laughed at his reaction and beckoned John over to him. John closed the hood of his 2007 Dodge Charger SRB Super Bee, before crossing over to where Ted was sitting. Ted parted his legs allowing John to stand in between them. John ran hands along Ted's calves, dragging them up teasing the skin, watching as Ted squirmed slightly before his hands came to a stop on Ted's thighs.

"Now what do I owe to the pleasure of you being half naked in here?" John asked leaning forward to nibble at Ted's jaw.

"Well you see I thought on the first day we've had off in a while we could spend sometime in bed, and that maybe you would spend the day fucking me into the mattress, instead I woke up to an empty bed and spent all day bored out my mind watching The Simpsons." Ted whined, his bottom lip jutting out into a pout. John looked into Ted's eyes and could tell without his intention he had hurt Ted.

"Baby I'm sorry. I wanted to spend sometime with you but you looked so beautiful sleeping this morning so I just came out here to work for a little while but I got distracted. I'm sorry, sweetie." John apologized cupping Ted's chin capturing the younger's lips in a heated kiss. Ted responded to the kiss but before he could deepen it John pulled away. Ted watched as John back away and cocked a finger direction Ted to come over to him. John pulled Ted into his arms once Ted was in arms reach. John picked Ted up and placed him on the hood of his car. Ted shivered slightly as the cool metal touched his skin, John pulled off Ted's swimming trunks leaving his body bare. John once again parted Ted's legs so that he could stand in-between them. John leaned over so that he could kiss Ted's lips, the kiss only lasted a few minutes before he trailed the kiss and small nips to Ted's jawline and down his neck, leaving red spots as he moved on.

"Joohnn st-opp th-at, Fuck me." John stepped back to the work bench and grabbed a bottle of lube from one of the drawers, he shredded his clothes as he crossed the room back to Ted. Ted laid on the hood of the car and parted his legs so that John could stand in-between them. John lubed up his fingers and was quick about stretching Ted, he was dying to be inside his husbands tight body.

Ted moaned as the fingers stretched him and brushed against his sweet spot, before Ted could grow to love it anymore John's fingers retreated and he lined himself up with the quivering entrance. Ted tried to buck forward, but John pulled back. Before he could yell and scream John buried himself into Ted.

"JOHN!" Ted yelled out at the unexpected thrust, but never the less wrapped his legs around John's waist, his heels digging into John's lower back. John's thrusts started out gentle but they eventually grew, with Ted's words of encouragement "Harder" and "Faster".

"Fuckin' tearin' me in two" Ted dug his fingertips into John's shoulder, shuddering almost violently when John aimed to hit his prostate on every thrust "Let me cum, baby, _please_? Make me cum harder than ever."

John was never one to disappoint his husband, he needed no further encouragement, he gave those last handful of thrusts every ounce of strength he had. Ted nearly screamed, bucking up as he finally found his release. The sudden slick between them, the sight of his lover's facial features reaching his point and the tight clenching heat, soon set off John's own orgasm. He grabbed Ted's thigh harder, grinding down into him and burying himself as deep as he could inside that tight ass. He collapsed on top of Ted's panting body, he own heavy breathing tingled against Ted's neck. Ted ran he hands up and down John's sweaty back, his gently ran his fingernails along the skin enjoying the soft hiss John gave when he added more pressure to the action.

John pulled himself up so that he could look into Ted's eyes the other staring back at him. John leaned down capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Not quite a bed but it was worth it." Ted mumbled against John's lips. John just laughed and kissed Ted with more passion than before. So maybe his day didn't go as planned but hey he got fucked so in the end it went exactly how he planned.

_**Read, Review, let me know what you think. **_


	18. VinceMcMahonEricBischoff

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

* * *

**Requested by LCHime, and for anyone else who wants to read something with EricBischoff/ VinceMcMahon**. Sorry if this is really bad, it's hard to write these two.

* * *

He had been forced to choose. A normal life with a wife, a son and a daughter , a family or the life with his lover, his male lover. Vince could remember that night when Linda gave him the ultimatum, she had found out she was pregnant, she had claimed it was time for Vince to put away this petty affair and come home to his family. Vince did so, he called his lover and told him it was over. Leaving the voicemail on the younger's phone had been the hardest thirty seconds of his life. His lover, Eric had called him continuously for two weeks, demanding to know what the hell that was. Eric went as far as keying his car to get Vince's attention, scratching the word "coward" on the paint.

Vince sat on the bed in the master bedroom, the same bed he shared with his wife. The TV mounted on the wall played TNA Impact, he watched as Eric stood with Immortal running his mouth, he watched his once lover and he released he truly missed the other.

Vince had found out a month after him and Eric had broken up that Linda was not pregnant and simply used that as a bargaining card to get the couple to break up. Vince had been devastated and when he called Eric to apologize he was even more devastated to learn the number had been disconnected.

Life seemed to go on and the next time Vince had seen Eric he found that his former lover was now married, not happily but he was married. Time continued, a love that was once all that matter to them was pushed apart and now neither were happy but neither could act on it it either.

There was a close up of Bischoff's face, when the camera moved back Vince watched in horror as Flair gently touched Eric on the arm, the look on Eric's face was the same look his lover used to give him. He had been replaced, Eric was someone else's toy to fuck around with and there was nothing he could do.

Sighing Vince picked up his phone, he dialled a number that he had spent that last 48 hour trying to find. It rang and he waited.

"Hello?" A female voice answered. Eric's wife.

"Hi, is Eric there?" Vince heard the female's breath hitch slightly

"No, not I'm sorry he is not home." Vince nodded even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"Can I give him a message?" She asked after a while

"No, I c- no actually can you just tell him that an old friend called?" There was small pause.

"Of course. Do you have a name I can tell him?" Vince was quiet for a second

"Yeah, just tell him Vince called."

"Sure, goodbye." The line disconnected and Vince stared at his phone for a second before hanging.

Just maybe he waited to long for this moment. And now he couldn't do anything about it. He had a wife, kids, grandchildren. And Eric had his own life, a wide, kids. It didn't matter that he still love Eric. He couldn't take the younger's life away from him, not anymore.

_**Read, Review, let me know what you think. **_

_**Next chapter will probably either be Cena/DiBiase ( It's half written I swear, I've been writing it during Socials) action for ****PricelessxXxFanxXxLove or a part 2 to the MattHardy/Triple H. It'll be whatever I can think of. **_

_**BTW, iv45663 and KIMBA2011, have been asking for some action between Jack/Evan/JohnC/Randy- I promise, I promise, I promise, I will write it next weekend at the lastest. It's gonna be slightly more complex than my other fics so it'll be fun to write.**_


	19. JohnMorrisonCMPunk

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

* * *

_**This was requested by Cal-Wills ****who asked for some lovely JohnMorrison/CMPunk ****slash. **_

_**

* * *

**_

CM Punk was refusing John sex. It was as simple as that. Phil laid in the center of their shared bed, John was hovering over him trying to kiss him on the lips but Phil kept turning his head away making John's lips end up on his cheek, John would play it off and trail kisses along Phil's cheek before going back in for a kiss on the lips but the process just ended up repeating its self all over again.

"Okay Baby I give, why are you acting like this?" John had been gone all day doing a signing while Phil was left on his lonesome. When he had returned home, Phil had given him the cold shoulder and went and went as far as shoving John out the front door of their shared house, before retreating to their shared bedroom. He had grabbed an armful of John's clothing and his pillow before opening the bedroom door and chucking John's belongings into the hallway before slamming the door shut again.

"Phil please, baby I'm sorry for whatever I did. I swear I'm sorry." Phil turned his head so that he was facing John, and John was shocked to see the tears that were pooling in Phil's eyes.

"Baby please tell me what I did. I honestly don't know what I did I'm sorry though. Please babe, I love you. Please tell me what I did."

Phil turned his head away again, leaving John if not three time more confused than he was five minutes ago. John stared at Phil for a second before giving up and getting off Phil and leaving the room. Phil watched him leave before rolling over curling himself around his pillow in a fetal position, it was stupid but the tears fell down his cheeks.

John entered the kitchen, he walked over to the stainless steel fridge and opened the door, he checked the shelves looking for a bottle of water but when he saw 'it' his heart stopped. No, no, no, no this couldn't be happening. John almost smacked himself in the head, how stupid could he have been. Sitting on the middle shelf of the fridge was a six case of Coca-Cola with one missing. No wonder Phil was pissed, the boy had a unhealthy obsession with Pepsi and John having brought Pepsi's number on enemy Coca- Cola into the house was like John telling Phil he didn't love him anymore. Chuckling softly John ran over to the stairs taking two at a time and marched toward the bedroom door he was determined to fix this.

John opened the door and silently crossed the room to the bed, he laid on the curling up behind Phil pulling the other towards his chest his arms holding the raven man safely in his arms.

"Phil baby, I'm sorry. Jeff gave me the Coca-Cola and I wasn't thinking when I bought it home. Baby please I'm sorry, I don't even like soda at all. Please sweetie." John murmured pressing kisses along the back of Phil's neck. Phil rolled out of John's arms and onto his back, he held his arms out towards John his bottom lip jutting out into a pout. John made quick work of returning the hug and kissing away Phil's pout. John pushed Phil's legs apart so that he could sink in-between the limbs, the kiss never breaking. John's hands played with the hem of Phil's shirt or technically John's shirt that Phil stole, he pushed the shirt up slightly so that he could play with Phil's abs. Phil moaned into John's mouth as the brunette plucked his nipples the little buds tightening with each touch.

Phil tried to arch into John's touch craving more attention. John pushed up the material of the shirt silently telling Phil to lift up so that he could pull it over Phil's head, the shirt landed somewhere on the ground and John was quick to pull off Phil's boxers as well. Phil pulled at John's clothing telling him he wanted them off, John complied and pulled off his jeans, boxers and his t-shirt before re-claiming his spot between Phil's legs. John got the lube and covered his fingers, his lips trailed along the bottom's chest while his fingers skimmed over Phil's entrance before a solid finger pushed in. Phil's hips arched off the mattress, his body tried to pull John's finger in deeper but John was only having to much fun teasing the smaller male. John added another finger, thrusting them all the way in luckily touching that special spot that made Phil cry out in pleasure.

"'kay John, now please. No more fingers, need you." Phil begged speaking to John for the first time since he came home. John smiled and pulled his fingers out, his placed his hands on either side of Phil's head leaning down for a kiss. When he pulled away he placed some kisses along Phil's neck while he lined himself with the quivering entrance. Phil cried out as John thrusted into him, god it felt good. Phil reached out his arms wrapping around John's neck. His hips bucking against John's thrusts, the two moved in perfect harmony, bringing each other closer to their peaks. Every time they made love, it was better than the first time. John's thrusts sped up slightly going faster and deeper with each thrust. It didn't take long for Phil to come, his own hands working his dick, bringing himself to completion. John groaned and continued to thrust in and out of Phil's clenching heat. The sight of Phil cumming was so beautiful, and the spasming heat was enough to send John over the edge. John collapsed forward and panted against Phil's neck, once he regained his breath he pulled out of Phil and rolled onto the bed, he pulled Phil to his side so that the raven hair man was cuddled against his side using his chest as a pillow.

"I'm still mad at you, and now I'm furious with a certain Hardy boy. How could he drink Coca-Cola, it's just ewww." Phil mumbled against John's chest, tiredness was overwhelming him, John was stroking him hair which was lulling him to sleep.

"Call him tomorrow and you can yell at him or throw the coke at him. Go to sleep baby." John pressed a kiss to the top of Phil's head listening as Phil's breath evened out. God he was crazy but John loved him.

_**Read, Review, let me know what you think. **_

_**BTW, iv45663 and KIMBA2011, have been asking for some action between Jack/Evan/JohnC/Randy- I promise, I promise, I promise, I will write it. It's gonna be slightly more complex than my other fics so it'll be fun to write. I'm sorry for the long, long, long wait it will be up before the end of the month. **_


	20. AJStylesChristian

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

* * *

_**This wasn't requested but I was watching some videos on Youtube with AJ Styles and Christian and I just couldn't resists. AND then I watched the video with AJ and his son Ajay so adorable. So this kinda started writing it's self. **_

* * *

It was the same night of the Elimination Chamber, Christian was supposed to make his return debut to get the fans on there feet ready for when he would make his grand return in a couple of weeks. Christian was walking around backstage, he wasn't to appear until the end of the Smackdown match and the first match of the night hadn't even started. Walking beside Christian was AJ, he was pressed up against Christian's side nervous about being in the enemy territory. Christian wrapped his arm around AJ's shoulder guiding the younger through the back.

"CHRISTIAN!" A voice yelled from behind them, AJ smartly back away from his husband's side just as another blond came running at them tackling Adam to the ground in his excitement. AJ chuckled watching the two, Christian returned Adam's hug, neither caring that they were still sitting on the dirty ground. A small giggle, made Adam pull away from the hug, he got up off the ground and looked to the baby in AJ's arms. Little baby Ajay was cuddled in his daddy's arms giggling happily as he watched his other daddy get attacked, Adam looked at the baby before turning to Christian looking hurt and confused.

"Adam this is Ajay, his our child." Adam stood staring down at the baby for a second before turning on his heel walking away.

"Adam!" Christian yelled to his friend's retreating back, AJ cuddled Ajay closer, watching his husband call after his friend.

"Christian." AJ tried but Christian just glared at him

"No AJ I told you this would happen." Christian turned around and walked away going off in a different direction that the Rated R superstar. Christian had spent most of the night before worrying about how his friend was going to react to seeing Ajay and AJ.

"Damnit!" AJ yelled in pure frustration, now he was alone in a strange area, with no Christian and he was alone with Ajay who hadn't been in a pleasant mood all day, he had a touch of a cold which was making the child cranky. AJ held his son in front of him making a face at the child which did little to amuse the child that had giggle minutes ago from watching Adam tackle Christian. Jeez AJ couldn't be prouder his little man was going to be wrestler, seeing people get attacked seemed to amuse him.

"Come on kid, lets go entertain people and maybe we can find your daddy since he abandoned us." AJ kissed his son's cheek before settling him on his hip as he hitched the baby bag higher up on his shoulder before he decided to venture forward down another hall.

The Smackdown Elimination Chamber match went off without a hitch leaving Edge victorious in the end, Alberto Del Rio ran down the ramp and slide into the ring, attacking Edge and laid him out. Officials tried to stop him as he locked on the arm bar finisher on Edge. Edge tapped out as Christian's music hits! AJ watched, pointing at the screen telling Ajay that "look at daddy, look at him baby running out there to save Uncle Adam", Christian ran to the ring and took Del Rio down. Edge unloaded on Del Rio with right hand. Christian helped with the assault and repeatedly kicked Del Rio. Christian hit the Killswitch on Del Rio and laid him out. Christian's music hit as he heads to the back, staring at Del Rio in the Chamber.

Christian waited at the edge of the Gorilla waiting for Adam to come backstage so that he can confront him. A few minutes later AJ appeared standing off to the side.

"Christian can we go soon? Ajay still not feeling good." True to his words, little Ajay had his pacifier stuck between his lips, his face had a small flush and his head was resting tiredly against his younger daddy's shoulder, AJ's shirt was clenched in the baby's small fist.

Christian crossed over to them and gently brushed is knuckle across Ajay's cheek, Christian sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah we can go soon. My baby boy feeling sick?" Christian gently took Ajay from AJ's arms, his son's chubby arms reached out for Christian. Christian held the child in front of him so he could look at his baby's face, before hugging him to his chest.

"AWWWW! He's so adorable." one of the diva's came over cooing at Ajay, Christian looked up and saw Adam's retreating back, he desperately wanted to go after his son but when one diva saw a child usually a huge swarm of them fallowed.

Baby Ajay was passed to his other daddy the divas not even noticing the change followed and started cooing over not only Ajay but AJ too going as far as pinching AJ's cheeks cooing at how there were like father and son.

AJ glared heatidly at his husband, he knew the blond was enjoying this. And Christian was enjoying this, he was laughing at AJ's expense with Randy Orton and John Cena beside him. The diva's eventually retreated and when Christian was still distracted with Cena and Orton, AJ wandered off. He shifted the crying Ajay in his arms as he peaked into one of the locker rooms, he finally found the room he was looking for, standing off to the side only dressed in a pair of jeans was on Adam Copeland. AJ stepped into the room and watched as Adam moved around, shifting stuff around in his bag obviously looking for something or other, sometime during his search Ajay had calmed down and was drowsily drifting in and out of sleep, he was quite content with his pacifier in his mouth and his daddy's shirt in his fist.

"What do you want?" AJ jumped startled at the voice, he hadn't realised Adam was staring at him.

"I ju-just, Christian hurt by your behaviour." Adam cocked an eyebrow at the younger, when he looked at the child he knew the baby was all AJ and Christian anyone could see it, the kid was pretty cute.

"How old is he?" Adam asked after a few minutes, the kid was practically his nephew after all.

"Uh just under 21 months old." AJ said shifting the child in his arms moving from left arm to the right arm. Adam watched him, he could tell AJ was a good father, and if he was willing to come into Adam's locker-room to confront him on how his behaviour was hurting Christian he was obviously a good mate for Christian.

"Can I hold him?" AJ considered him for a second looking the blond over before deeming him acceptable and passed Ajay over to Adam, the child made a small muffled cry and held his arms out to his daddy but once Adam had settled Ajay on his lap, the child was okay. AJ smiled and placed the baby bag down, he reached out and felt Ajay's forehead with the back of his hand.

"He's been sick the last couple of days, he's getting better though." AJ explained when Adam raised an eyebrow at his actions.

"Did you carry him?" Adam asked looking up at AJ from he seat on the bench.

"Yeah, full nine and a half, way past the due date. He didn't want to leave." AJ smiled, Adam even managed to crack a small smile.

"He was born on July 13 2009. He weighed 7 pounds, he was adorable. We named him Ajay Adam Jason Reso. After his fathers and his uncle, it was the one name Christian had an opinion on." Adam smiled and glanced down at the baby, he was truly adorable.

"Why didn't you guys tell me? My God I have been Christian's friend since we were children and I don't even get to know when he is becoming a father until 21 months later."

"We didn't tell anyone. Nobody knew, we just kind of hid away from the world." Adam sighed

"Adam we're sorry we didn't tell you it just never accrued to us I guess." Christian said entering the room, he had been standing in the doorway after he saw AJ had disappeared. AJ walked over to Christian's side curling into the other's body.

"I'm still mad at you Christian, but I'll admit you two make damn cute brats." Christian pushed away from AJ and crossed over to Adam hugging the blond being mindful not to squish his child in the process.

"Thanks Addy." Christian said stepping back, he lifted his sleeping child into his arm, being careful not to wake him.

"Yeah yeah, just wait to see the child Jeff and I could produce." Christian burst out laughing and with one arm he hugged his best friend.

"Oaky Addy, whatever you say. We should go, get my babies back home and baby Ajay to sleep in his bed." Adam nodded and hugged the other blond back.

"See you soon man I've missed you lots. AJ, tell Hardy I'll see him soon." Adam nodded at AJ the two didn't really know each other but being Christian's husband Adam respected the man.

"Will do." AJ taking Ajay from Christian's arms, the younger was quite protective of his child, he hardly let anyone other than Christian hold the child, he had snapped at his own brother once because they were playing around with Ajay in a way AJ deemed to be to dangerous.

Christian hugged Adam once more before taking his leave with AJ he would be back soon.

_**Read, Review, let me know what you think. **_

_**BTW, iv45663 and KIMBA2011, have been asking for some action between Jack/Evan/JohnC/Randy- I promise, I promise, I promise, I will write it. It's gonna be slightly more complex than my other fics so it'll be fun to write. I'm sorry for the long, long, long wait it will be up before the end of the month. **_


	21. ZigglerRandy sequel to chapter 11

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

* * *

_**This wasn't requested but I am so happy, my babymuse Dolph Ziggler is back and on RAW BABY! So happy. So this is somewhat a sequel to chapter 11's Dolph/Randy story, and this is somewhat based on what happened on Raw tonight 3/7/11**_

* * *

He honestly wanted to giggle. Sitting on the middle rope looking out at the WWE Universe he wanted nothing more than to released the bubbling laughter that had swelled up in his chest. It was a surprise to everyone to say the least, only one person had know, not including Vickie, that person being his opponent of the night. Ziggler had explained his grand return to the brunet and John was oh so happy to help him out with his plan. He had hide the previously fired wrestler in his locker room away from spying eyes. Dolph hadn't even told Randy about his return, the two of them hadn't really had a chance to talk since his firing, Randy was busy dealing with the Nexus that he hadn't even noticed the mischief grins that John Morrison had been throwing him all night.

Dolph Ziggles made his return, now he was an official member of the Raw Roster, his lover was going to be so pissed at him. Vickie was escorted out of the ring, the GM claiming she was not a member of the Roster so she wasn't allowed to be there. Dolph wanted to fall to the floor and bang on the floor in laughter, God this whole thing was just hilarious for some reason. He was fired from Smackdown and now he was on Raw. Making his way backstage, after his victorious win, he headed towards John's locker-room clutching his stomach as he laughed, and laughed, and laughed. God it was all just so funny, the odd irony of it all.

"Now, my sweet baby, what could possibly be so funny?" a viper like voice all but purred from across the room, Dolph froze he closed the door behind him making sure to lock it before turning to face his lover. Randy sat in a metal chair was was against the wall, his long legs stretched out before him his arms crossed over his chest, still decked out in his ring gear. Randy cocked his head slightly waiting for the younger man to answer him.

"Randy I-I." Dolph was at lost for words, he knew the man would hunt him down eventually more likely to demand why Dolph had found it unimportant to inform Randy of his return.

"What's wrong babe? Cat got your tongue?" Randy asked standing up stalking the other until Dolph's back hit the far wall, Dolph let out a whimper as he stared up into the calculating silver eyes that he loved so much, "Oh should I say Viper got your tongue?" Randy leaned down and captured Dolph's lips with a kiss, Randy ran his tongue along Dolph's bottom lip silently demanding the other to open his mouth, their tongues battled together once Dolph had complied. Their bodies moved in sync teasing each other, their growing bulges ground against each other's making them break the kiss and the air was filled with sounds of heavy panting. Randy fisted the platinum blond locks pulled them back so that he could have access to deliciously tanned skin, Dolph cried out as Randy nipped and sucked at his neck, he nipped quite harshly at one particularly sensitive area that had Dolph bucking and crying out.

"Want you." Dolph panted out before his lips were captured in another searing kiss that had stars dancing before his eyes. Randy fingered the edge of his trunks, he yanked them down the forgotten material falling to the ground, Randy wrapped his hand around Dolph's pride and stroke it a couple of time leaving the blond a withering mess.

"Randy no tease, please fuck." Dolph said trying to make as much sense he could during the current moment. Randy smiled and pressed a kiss to Dolph's lips before pulling down his own wrestling trunks. Randy stepped back from the worked up blond and crossed the room getting a bottle of lube. He moved back over to Dolph and spread some lube on his fingers. They hadn't had sex for while and Randy had no intentions of hurting his pretty blonde. Randy attacked Dolph's neck while his hand gripped one of Dolph's legs hiking it up to his waist, Randy was quick about stretching the blond just enough so that it wouldn't be painful.

"Randy, cooommmme ooonnnnnn." Dolph begged, Randy pulled out his fingers and picked the blond up so that both his legs were wrapped around Randy's waist, Randy fisted his cock a couple of times aiming for the sweet welcoming entrance, Dolph wrapped his arms around the bigger man's neck holding on to him. He gave a gentle thrust of his hips, pushing his head past the tight ring of muscle. Dolph cried out clinging to Randy more so then before Randy slowly impaled him stopping only when he was buried to the hilt. Dolph wiggled his hips trying to get rid of the burn from his muscle being stretched, God it had been to long since they last did this.

"You okay?"

"Move." Randy did as asked pulling out before thrusting back in, Dolph cried out at the pleasure, Randy continued his action, in, out, in, out, each time striking Dolph's sweet bundle of fuck making the blond sing.

"Randy more!" Dolph cried his nails dug into the back of Randy's neck, he could feel the pleasure building in his body, the torturous strike to his prostate were making it more and more difficult to hold back much longer.

"Too much, Randy gonna cum." Dolph's hand was moving at the same pace of Randy's thrust trying to bring himself closer to the edge.

"Cum." the rough voiced command was all it took for Dolph's his head thrown back

"RANDY!" the name of his lover leaving his lips as he exploded all over their chests. Randy groaned, he rested his head against the blonds' shoulder, the clenching entrance and his baby's beautiful display was enough to send him over the edge.

The two were motionless trying to get their breaths and come down from their highs. Dolph wiggled slightly, he pushed at Randy's shoulder.

"Put me down." Randy pulled out of the blond, concern gracing his features at the wince the blond gave from the action.

"It's okay, just been a while." Randy smirked and nodded, his pulled Dolph into his arms and kissed the blond.

"You're still in trouble for not telling me sooner." Dolph pouted up at his lover when they broke the kiss. His innocent look fell fast and his cheeky grin nearly split his face. Randy shook his head and slapped the blond on his ass.

"Ow hey!"

"ARE YOU TWO DONE YET ?" Dolph jumped at the unexpected voice coming from outside the locker room. He glanced around before remembering where they were, he let out a giggle as Randy just stared at the door.

"PISS OFF MORRISON WE ARE BUSY!" Randy replied pulling the blond back into his arms, he was never letting the blond go again.

"IT'S MY LOCKERROOM!" John cried at the injustice of it all, Dolph just laughed and threw a shoe at the door. Oh yes it was good to be back.

_**Read, Review, let me know what you think. **_

_**BTW, iv45663 and KIMBA2011, have been asking for some action between Jack/Evan/JohnC/Randy- I promise, I promise, I promise, I will write it. It's gonna be slightly more complex than my other fics so it'll be fun to write. I'm sorry for the long, long, long wait it will be up before the end of the month. **_


	22. WadeBarrettHeathSlater

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

* * *

**_Not a request but something I found on my Ipod, so I decided to write it out and put it on here. Tell me what you think._**

**_Don't you think Heath Slater would make an adorable neko? Little ginger coloured ears and a wicked tail batting at everyone. I think it would be so cute. _**

* * *

Wade Barrett walked along on of the many halls backstage of the arena Raw was at for the night, his group the Nexus were scheduled for the night. Behind him a smaller figured followed along, the figure was clutching desperately to his jacket, the material was grasped tightly in the others fist.

"Come on love through here." Wade pushed the door open and entered, he saw the other member of the Nexus sitting there talking, they all fell silent at the sight of their leader. Wade nodded to them before shutting the door behind him, he continued over to a bench and placed the bag he had been carrying onto the bench and shrugged his jacket off, a small whimper made him look over at the figured still hiding behind him. Wade grabbed the other's arm and pulled him so that he was in Wade's arms. The rest of the Nexus watched in interest, the small covered figure was clutching onto their leader, Wade sat down on one of the bench pulling the standing figure between he slightly parted legs. Wade pulled down the zipper of the hoodie the figure was wearing and gently pushed the hood of revealing bright ginger coloured hair and two little cat ears. The neko whimpered at the action and moved closer to Wade if possible, Wade reached up and rubbed the cat ear making the young thing purr, a ginger coloured tail appeared from beneath the hoodie and swished back and forth.

Wade smiled at his pet almost forgetting about the others in the room until there was a small cough. Wade reached behind his pet and pulled him into his lap. The ginger neko settled on his lap so that his head rested against Wade's shoulder.

"Guys, this is Heath Slater, he is my new pet." The others nodded, "Heath, baby, this is McGillicutty, Harris, David, and Justin." Heath looked at them long enough to see who was who but he quickly turned his head away going back to clutching at Wade.

"Where is Cena?" Wade asked after a few minutes, his hand ran up and down Heath back calming the younger's nerves.

"He said he'll be here soon, him and Randy and dealing with something or other." Justin said, he walked over and sat beside Wade on the bench, Justin reached his hand out to touch Heath ear before stilling. Heath opened his eyes staring at Justin watching him.

"Can I touch your ear?" Justin asked, he wanted so desperately to touch those pretty kitty ears. Heath looked up at his master, no sure whether or not to trust him. Wade shrugged telling him it was his choose. Heath looked back at Justin and nodded. Justin hesitated for a second before touching the ear, Heath jumped at the contact before settling into the touch and a small purr escaped him. Wade smiled as he watched the two connect, Heath was very much like Justin the two could be good friends.

_**Read, Review, let me know what you think. **_

_**BTW, iv45663 and KIMBA2011, have been asking for some action between Jack/Evan/JohnC/Randy- I promise, I promise, I promise, I will write it. It's gonna be slightly more complex than my other fics so it'll be fun to write. I'm sorry for the long, long, long wait it will be up before the end of the month. **_


	23. JohnCenaHunter

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

* * *

_**This was requested by Cenarko1986 ****who asked for some lovely JohnCena/Hunter ****slash. Hope you like it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

John mewled quite pathetically, as Hunter ran his hands over his body. Hunter captured his lips in another kiss quieting his moans. Hands trailed along the hem of his shirt, John broke the kiss long enough for them to work the shirt over his head and their lips were once again fused together before the material even hit the ground. Hunter moved his lips away from John's and started trailing kisses down his neck, nipping and soothing the more painful nips by sucking the skin. John arched up off of the sofa when Hunter reached his nipples sucking at the little bubs, every so often nipping at them. Hunter reached further down and started palming John's hard member but before he could even considered getting John's shorts off the doorbell rang. John released a disappointed cry as Hunter gave him one last kiss before getting up from the sofa to answer the door. John growled and adjusted himself before sitting up properly on the sofa listening to his husband and whoever was on the other side of the door that interrupted their good time.

"What are you doing here?" John fidgeted there wasn't a lot of people Hunter would answer the door like that to.

"I need you to take the girls for the night they're getting on my nerves and I can not handle them tonight." John growled louder this time, Stephanie, Hunter's ex-wife. John hated her, he hated her with a very strong and determined passion. Stephanie, oh what a bitch, she was a little jealous when Hunter announced his engagement to John, how she had gotten invited to their wedding John didn't know how but boy she made it memorable. She had been respectful and quiet during the ceremony it was during the reception that she made the impact. Everything had been going fine until someone gave Stephanie a microphone, she had gotten up on stage, wasted out of her mind and she proceed to play a video in front of everyone of her and 'Hunter' having sex. And then proceed to call John a bunch of nasty words. Hunter had returned from speaking with the caterer to find Randy, Shawn and Adam dragging Stephanie out of the reception many of the guest in an uproar and to see his new husband in his mother's arms crying. Mr and Mrs. Cena both trying to comfort their son with little success. The rest of the night was uneventful but Hunter could tell John was still upset by the whole thing.

John was pulled away from his memories and jumped in his seat when he noticed two of Hunter's daughters standing in front of him staring at him. He shifted in his seat, uncomfortable by their looks.

"Bad man." The eldest child Aurora Rose Levesque said, she was holding onto her younger sister's hand, Murphy Claire Levesque.

"Mommy don't like you." Both girls crossed their arms and glared at John, John stared wide eyed back at them. He had met both of the girls but they were never really close.

"I-I.." John was at lost for words

"BAD MAN!" John felt his eyes bulge even more than before, he never did anything to these girls. The girls smiled at each other before turning back to John and smiled a smile that John could only determine to be evil, and he watched in horror and the two started crying. Loud screams, choking sobs, tears running down their cheeks. John sunk back into the couch as Hunter quickly slammed the front door shut and ran into the room.

"I didn't do anything." John quickly protested before Hunter could even ask what happened. Hunter who had his arms filled with the youngest Levesque daughter, Vaughn Evelyn, passed her off to John and bent down trying to comfort the other two. Vaughn looked at her two sisters and followed their example and stared crying as well.

"Take her upstairs and put her in the girl's room, she'll stop crying as soon as she is away from the other two." John frowned at Hunter but did as instructed and true to Hunter's words she stopped crying the minute John laid her in the crib. John glanced down into the crib watching the 8 month old fall asleep, he was mesmerized he didn't notice Hunter enter the room with other two until their started screaming.

"BAD MAN. MOMMY SAID NO BAD MAN." The two girls struggled in Hunter's arms. John looked at Hunter, John pushed past Hunter and left the room, the screams of 'BAD MAN' following behind him. John left the house and walked down the street until he came to a familiar house, knocking on the door he waited.

"John what are you doing here?" Randy asked, opening the door inviting John inside.

"Is Alanna awake?" Randy frowned but nodded.

"Yeah she's watching a Cinderella movie. John what's going on?" John didn't answer instead he walked into Randy's living room where Alanna was sitting in her pajama's watching her movie."

"Hey Lanna-Bear." Alanna looked away from her movie and saw John,

"NAKED BABY!" She jumped up and ran up over to John, John swung her up in his arms and hugged her, placing a noisy kiss on her cheek making her giggle, when he pulled back she did the same to him, her kiss being more slobbery.

"You watching your Cinderella movie?" Alanna nodded and held on as John carried her over to the couch and sat down with her in his lap. Randy entered the room a few minutes later and sat down, when Alanna was focused on her movie again he turned to John and arched an eyebrow.

"Stephanie dropped the girls off." Randy stayed silent waiting for him to continue, "Aurora and Murphy kept calling me 'bad man' and then they started crying. And then Vaughn stared crying. Randy I've never did anything to them and then they started calling me bad man, and I just didn't know what to do." John whined subconsciously hugging Alanna closer to him.

"John they're kids.."

"That doesn't explain why they hate me."

"I don't hate you." Alanna's soft voice broke the two away from their conversation.

"Thank you Lanna-Bear." John pressed a kiss to her forehead and waited for her to get distracted by the movie.

"Maybe Stephanie said something." John shrugged and watched the screen.

"So where is your better half?" John asked glancing over at Randy.

"He's upstairs sleeping, he had Media all day yesterday and some more this morning." John nodded and shrugged.

"Comes with being the Champion." Randy nodded and glancing to the doorway of the living room when Mike entered the room.

"Hi Mikey." Mike smiled at Alanna and moved over to sit by Randy.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Randy asked as Mike curled into his side.

"To much work being Champion." Randy and John laughed, while Mike just nuzzled Randy's neck.

The small family and John continued to watch the movie and after it finished, John took Alanna up to bed and tucked the sleeping child in. He watched her sleep for a second before kissing her forehead.

"Thank you for loving me 'Lanna." He kissed her forehead again and left the room.

"Alanna is sound asleep." John stood in the doorway of the living room

"Thanks John. You heading home?" Randy asked running his hands through the drowsy Mike's hair.

"Yeah I guess I better be going before Hunter starts to worry." John waved to the two before leaving the house. He walked back to his and Hunters home, opening the front door and locking it behind him. He glanced in the living room and the kitchen, and shut off the light that Hunter had left on for him before heading upstairs. He stopped in the doorway of their bedroom and found Hunter in bed reading a book.

"You okay?"Hunter asked after realizing John was standing in the doorway. John shrugged and walked over to the bed, he stood beside Hunter's side and sat down on the edge.

"Why do they hate me?"

"Stephanie's been telling them stuff. Inappropriate stuff about you, I explained to them that you're not a 'bad man' and that Daddy loves you very much. They've warmed up to the idea of you a little bit more now, it's still going to take time for them to be completely comfortable with you."

"Okay." Hunter pulled John into his arms for a hug.

"If she keeps doing this, I'm going to take her to court and sue her for full custody. She's been drinking a lot lately, she reeked of alcohol earlier." John nodded and nuzzled his head against Hunter's neck.

"I'll stand by you the whole time." Hunter nodded and kiss John's forehead.

"Come on let's get some sleep." John nodded and the two got ready for bed before falling into a peaceful sleep in each others arms.

After a year long trial, Hunter and John were granted custody of Hunter's three daughters.

_**Read, Review, Request.**_

_**Please and Thank you.**_


	24. JohnCenaMiz

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

* * *

_**This was requested by Cenarko1986 ****who asked for some lovely JohnCena/Miz ****slash. Hope you like it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Miz glared hard at the man sitting across from him, John sat on the other side of the table, his arms folded on the table top glaring back at Mike. Randy and Alex Riley sat on either end of the table glancing back and forth between the glaring two before looking at each other and shrugging.

"Guys." Randy called trying to get their attention, it didn't work.

"Mizzy come on we have to go." Alex tried waving a hand in front of the WWE Champion's face, Mike didn't even so much as blink, his top lip however did curl up into a snarl.

"John come on the building is on fire." John didn't even twitch, Alex glanced at Randy and Randy glanced back at the younger male.

"I don't know."

"You think if we pulled the fire alarm it would disturb them?" Alex asked.

"Don't even think about it Riley." John said, acknowledging the other for the first time.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Randy demanded banging his fist against the table, the other wrestlers that were sitting around turned to look at the Viper but didn't say anything about it. Randy shook his head and stood up and walked away from the table, when he realised Riley wasn't following him he marched back over to the table and dragged the younger protesting male away.

Mike and John continued to glare at each other for a few more minutes before Miz suddenly banged his fist down on the table copy Randy move from earlier.

"Damnit John why not?"

"Because I said no." Mike growled and narrowed his eyes, John just cocked his head and glared at Mike.

"But_ I _want one." He said stressing the word I.

"That's nice but I said no."

"WHY NOT ?"

"Because they are ugly. They look like they ran into a park car and their face got smooshed." Mike stood up and slammed his hands on the table. The other wrestlers were starting to drift out of catering knowing how dangerous fights between the couple could be at times.

"I WANT ONE!"

"I SAID NO!"

"BUT JOHN.." Mike whined.

"No end of discussion." Mike glared at John before picking up his Championship belt and storming out of the area. John ran a hand over his face and smacked the table in frustration.

"You know he's going to make you sleep on the couch for that one." Hunter's mocking laughter sounded in front of him.

"Shut up Hunter."

"Why don't you just cave and give him what he wants? You two have been have this same fight for the past two weeks."

"You think I should just submit and give him what he wants?"

"If it means you getting laid then yeah."

"But those damn things are so ugly."

"Of course they are, but he wants one so just give it to him." Hunter patted him on the shoulder and walked away leaving John with his thoughts.

John got back to the hotel later that night and found Miz laying on the bed with his back to John. John placed his things down and climb into the bed spooning Mike from behind. Mike pulled away from his touch but he didn't get very far, John pulled him back, and held onto him tightly so that he couldn't move away.

"I love you." John mumbled placing kisses along Mike's neck. Mike sniffled and leaned back into the touch.

"I want one John." John sighed against Mike's neck and pulled away long enough to get Mike to roll onto his back before John covered the smaller male with his body.

"Mike, how are we going to be able to take care of it? We are constantly traveling and doing other wrestling/media related stuff." Mike huffed and crossed his arms, he knew all that he had already thought of it all.

"Jooo-hnnn." Mike whined stressing John's name.

"I'm not saying no, Mike, just not now. Okay?" Mike huffed and turned his head to the side, John sighed and nibbled on the offered flesh.

"I wanna be on top." Mike mumbled, moaning at John sucking on his neck. John pulled back and looked down at Mike.

"What?" John asked kinda dazed

"I wanna ride you." John still for a second before nodding and helping Mike remove all their clothes before rolling onto his back and Mike crawling on top of him straddling his waist. Mike wrapped his hand around thickening cock and started stroking it, while John stretched reaching for the lube in the nightstand table draw. Mike squeezed the member in his hands and held his other hand for lube, John poured some and Mike covered John length with the slippery substance before positioning himself above John.

"Wait Mike- Oh god." All the protest of Mike not being ready disappeared from his mind as Mike impaled himself onto John.

"Nahh" Mike cried as he stilled waiting for his unprepared body to get used to the stretch and burn.

"Damnit Mike so tight." John gasped, as Mike started moving raising up and down on his shaft. John moaned, reveling in the heat and tight squeeze of his lover around him. John laid back sinking into the pillows behind him allowing Mike to do as he pleased, as Mike began to ride him. It was slow at first; long rolls of the hips, sending sweet pleasure through both of their bodies. Mike grew worked up and started fucking in earnest, raising up until John's cock got caught on the rim of his ass and then slammed back down, usually hitting his sweet bundle of fuck on the first hit. It was rough, but not hurried, it was normal for them loving and thorough. John's massive hands held onto Mike's hips helping him with his movements, also the simple contact was touching and desired by both. John pulled Mike further onto his lap, thrusting upwards to quicken his impending orgasm.

"Nagh John, gonna-"

"Come on, baby, come for me." John coaxed

Mike cried out, arching his back, his hands grasping for something to hold onto as he rode out his release. John gave one final thrust before he came, filling Mike with his seed.

Mike collapsed forward onto John. John wrapped his arms around Mike hugging him tightly, he gently lifted Mike enough so that he could slip out before settling more comfortably. John lifted Mike's head and kissed Mike.

"So can I get a pug?" Mike whispered after they broke the kiss. John chuckled and nuzzled his cheek against Mike's head.

"We'll see." Mike laughed and kissed John.

_**Read, Review, Request**_

_**Please and Thank you. **_

_**This arugment it's actually pretty common for myself vs my dad. I want a pug - I absolutly love them, they are so cute - and my dad thinks they ran into a parked car. Plus I have two black labs and a cat (and we are talking about getting another cat), so we don't need another dog but I love pugs. **_


	25. MattHardyTripleH part2

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

* * *

**Requested originally by SlytherinQueen020, and for anyone else who wants to read some MattHardy/Triple H slash**. And to everyone who had been asking me for the Part 2, well here it is.

* * *

Matt paced his room, Impact was finished for the night and he was bored. Jeff laid on one of the beds, Shannon was sound asleep curled up against Jeff's side, the smaller blond had been sick with a head cold, after being around Jesse when the other tattooed man had been sick, the last couple of days and he had been constantly sleeping. Jeff tiredly played with Shannon's soft hair, his own eyelids were becoming heavier and Matt was counting down the minutes until Jeff would give up the losing fight and just fall asleep.

"Jeff sleep. I'll watch Shannon okay." Matt said standing next to Jeff's bed, Jeff blinked owlishly at his brother before shaking his head.

"I'm not tired." Jeff said mumbling sleepily, Matt shook his head and pulled the blanket up over Shannon and Jeff, he gently tucked them in and kissed Jeff's forehead before resting a hand on Shannon's forehead.

"Is he hot?" Jeff asked looking up Matt.

"A little but not enough to worry. I'll make sure he is okay Jeff." Jeff finally gave in and closed his eyes, his breathing evened out and Matt sat down onto his own bed. Matt wasn't sure when it happened but he had fallen asleep, he was awoke by the sound of his phone ringing. He sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes before grabbing the phone off the nightstand and answered before it could wake up the couple in the other bed.

"Hello?" Matt turned the nightstand lamp on, the numbers on the clock read 2:45am.

_"Matt Baby." _

"Hunter?" Matt muttered tiredly

_"Did I wake you?"_ Matt smiled at the apology in Hunter's voice

"I fell asleep, after convincing Jeff to finally get some sleep." Matt yawned before sliding off the bed, he crossed the small distance between the two beds and gently felt Shannon's forehead, it was warmer then earlier.

_"Is he okay?"_ Matt sat back on his own bed, he grabbed the remote and clicked the TV off.

"Yeah, he's worried about Shannon whose been sick with a cold, he's running a small fever."

_"Take care of him."_ Matt nodded forgetting for a second that his husband couldn't see him.

_"Matt.." _

"I love you." Hunter lost whatever thought he had,

_"I love you too Matt, and I miss holding you in my arms."_ Matt nodded dumbly, he missed being in Hunter's arms.

"Hunt..how are we supposed to keep doing this?" Hunter didn't respond mainly because he didn't know how.

_"I don't know, sweetheart."_ Matt chewed on the inside of his lip,

"We could barely be together when you were filming and now I'm on TNA and your on Raw and with Wrestlemania and soon Lockdown is coming up-"

_"Matt breath."_ Hunter said chuckling slightly

"Hunter, I'm serious. How are we supposed to be together? We never see each other. We're married and we're supposed to be together but we're a part more then when we weren't dating..." Matt continued he failed to hear the sound of someone knocking on the door until a pillow smack him in the head, he jumped and looked over at Shannon and Jeff's bed and saw Jeff awake and glaring at him.

"Would you stop bitching for one second and answer the door before Shannon wakes up." Matt stood up and stuck his tongue out at his brother, Jeff missed it having already succumbed to the welcoming darkness. Matt frowned at his brother and walked to the door, he opened the door and was shocked to see Hunter on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" He asked pressing the end button on the phone, Hunter shrugged and back Matt back into his room, he shut the door behind him. Hunter continued stalking Matt until Matt fell onto the bed, Hunter wasted no time in crawling on top and stealing the raven haired man's lips in a kiss. Matt whimpered he had missed Hunter more than he had been willing to admit, he reached up his hands tangling themselves in the older man's blond locks.

"Matt we-"

"No nothing matters. Everything can be dealt with at a different time. Please for now just hold me." Hunter leaned down and captured Matt's lips with another kiss. The kiss was broken by another pillow being thrown,

"Shut up." Matt looked over and as saw Shannon's glassy eyes blinking sleepily at him

"You feeling okay Shannon?" Matt asked pushing Hunter off of him and crossing over to where Shannon was, Shannon snuggled into Jeff's side and shook his head negatively.

"I am so getting Jesse for making me sick." Matt chuckled and rested his hand against Shannon's forehead.

"Your fever is coming back. Go back to sleep and stay close to Jeff, keep warm." Shannon mumbled something as he drifted off to sleep.

Matt went back over and found that Hunter had made himself comfortable under the covers, Matt smiled and him and crawled under the covers, Hunter opened his arms and held Matt close to him.

"Sleep, babe." Matt sighed and rested his head over Hunter's beating heart, he allowed the soothing sound and the warmth of his husband's arms holding him close, he drifted off to sleep. Their problems that threatened to force them apart could wait.

_**Read, Review, Request.**_

_**BTW, iv45663 and KIMBA2011, have been asking for some action between Jack/Evan/JohnC/Randy- Okay so I lied about it being up by the end of the month, but later tonight I will start writing it. I promise and that's the truth. I have it all planned just a matter of writing it. Keep your fingers crossed, it will be up either tonight or by Monday definetly.**_


	26. MorrisonUndertaker

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

* * *

**Requested by SlytherinQueen020, and for anyone else who wants to read some JohnMorrison/Undertaker slash**.

* * *

A moment can be captured with one click of a camera, but a life time of memories exist only in your memories.

John ringed the water out of his long chestnut hair, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist, he walked over to the bathroom counter and glanced at himself in the mirror, he glanced at his features, his eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks were kind of blotching and he had dark circles starting to form under his tired eyes. He shook his head and walked out of the bathroom, he pulled on some boxers and used another towel to dry his hair, he gently brushed it so that it would be more acceptable in the morning. He walked over to the bed stopping at the side, he hadn't slept in that bed since _it _happened. He ran his fingers over the black comforter, he shook the thoughts from his mind and pulled back the blankets, he walked away from the bed and into the closet to grab something, he walked back over to the bed with his treasure tucked securely in his arms, and crawled under the blankets.

He laid there for a second, inhaling the familiar smell that still lingered amongst the bedding. John blinked the tears and curled himself into a ball, no tears fell, he figured he didn't have any left considering how much he had been crying for the past couple of weeks since _it_ happened.

Gaining control of himself John rolled over and laid on his back, he pulled the photo album book that he had found in the closet into his lap and scanned the cover of the book.

_A life time of Memories. Time Moves on Even During The Darkest Hours._

_Mark and John Calaway, a Love That Never Dies._

The album had been a present from his parents, a wedding present. Something that was gifted to the happy couple, it was John's parents way of saying that they loved their son no matter what.

Opening the book, John found pictures from when him and Mark had first gotten together. Some pictures of them in the ring wrestling, some from parties, some of him and Mike, and Mark and Kane. Near the end of the book were pictures from their wedding, Mark standing tall and handsome in his black suit, while John was dressed in a softer black suit, neither had been willing to wear white. The whole wedding had a darkish gothic theme, representing Mark mostly, all courteous of John who had told the wedding planners exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it.

The pages were filled with the couple, stressing before the actual 'I Do's, mostly of John running out with his hair in a complete mess, while he was half dressed in his suit while still wearing his boxers, his mother had ended up drugging his orange juice just that he would calm down. The ceremony had gone off without a hitch and many camera's clicked and flashed away when the couple sealed their first kiss as man and man, many of those photos were decorating the pages of the photo album. The next set of pictures were from the reception, some of the wrestlers (all of who were in attendance) gave toasts, some family members made some quick comments, before it was time for the first dance.

"May I have this dance?" John had been so shocked, Mark was known for having two left feet yet he swept John off his feet during their first dance. Mark never did tell him where he learned to dance, but a little loud-mouth birdie named Miz told him that Kane was quite the dancer.

John let out a watery laugh as he remember how Miz had announced that quite loudly and spent the rest of the night hiding and ducking behind people in an attempt to avoid the big red monster, who had sworn to end Mike's life.

John's mood changed as he flipped to the last page of the album, it was a blank page, he tapped his fingers against the page, chewing on the corner of his bottom lip, reaching over to the nightstand table, he gently pulled the newest pictures that needed to be added to finish the book. He slide the first picture in between the protective covers and the others followed. He no longer cared about the tears that were rolling down his cheeks and dripping onto the plastic covered photos.

That night, the night _it_ happened his heart had broke.

The final pictures that had been added where guest standing around each of them dressed in their nice suits, each of them wearing black, the sad faces, the divas in tears, some of the guys barely holding themselves together, the church, the stylish black casket. A funeral.

John could remember the night it happened like it was yesterday, he had been home- in their home- and he had been watching TV waiting for Mark to return from the store, Randy sat on the other couch, he and Mike who had married only a year after John and Mark, was waiting for Mike to return from the store with Mark. The four of them as normal were having their monthly movie night a request that was demanded by Mike. Mike and Mark had gone to the store to get some movies, and some goodies, since they had watched every moving John had in his collection. The door bell rang and John answered, he paid the pizza guy and taken the two large pizzas into the living room, Randy glanced at him and looked at the clock.

"Where are they?" John shrugged and placed the boxes on the table, the pizza had been ordered after Mike and Mark had left, they should have been back by then.

"Mike's probably being difficult about choosing a movie." Randy sighed and knew he was probably right. They were wrong.

It was two hours later, a knock came to the door, John shared a look before going to answer it. Randy didn't know what was said but he was off his feet when he heard John drop to the floor. He dropped down beside him and gather the other in his arms, allowing John to cry in his chest.

"Shh, Johnny, Shh." He glanced at the officer that stood in the door way, the man held his hat to his chest, a sign of sympathy.

"What happened?" Randy asked almost afraid.

"There was an accident. Mr. Calaway's car was stuck when they were going though an intersection, the other driver was drunk and ran a red light. Mr. Calaway was driving and he got most of the impact, he was pronounced dead at the scene." Randy tightened his arms around John, both comforting the brunette while he worked up the courage to ask the next question.

"What about the person with him?"

"He's been taken to the hospital, he had been thrown from the car through the windshield, in a way we can not determine how." Randy left out a small breath of relief, he stood up pulling John with him.

"We need to go to the hospital."

Mike had been in a coma for two weeks, before he had finally woken up. The doctors were amazed that he had even survived, he had a couple fractured bones, and three broken ribs, his collarbone had been broken along with his opposite shoulder which was dislocated, and a small sulk facture. He was lucky, and alive and for that John hated him.

It had not been fair that Randy got to keep Mike while John had to say goodbye to Mark. It's wasn't fair.

John choked out a sob, he had taken an extended leave from Wrestling, still contemplating whether he ever wanted to step foot in a ring again.

Closing the photo album John chucked it across the room, he didn't even care that it cracked the glass of the full length mirror.

Curling himself into a ball his cried, he cried at the unfairness of it all. Hugging Mark's pillow to his chest he wished nothing more than to be able to touch and say that he loved Mark one last time.

A gentle breeze blew in though the open window, John shuddered and clutched the pillow tighter.

Mark was with him, always.

John would never forget the memories, but times were to painful to relive them, so for now the pictures would do.

_**Read, Review.**_

_**Fanfiction is seriously annoying. Stories aren't updating properly. **_

_**BTW, iv45663 and KIMBA2011, have been asking for some action between Jack/Evan/JohnC/Randy- Okay I wrote it, I swear I wrote it, but someone (my Brother) went and fucked around on my computer ( why I don't know) and he messed with all my story files, therefore I don't know where it is. So once I find it, it will posted I promise. **_

_**_READ THIS_**_

_**As of this moment, I don't want anymore request, you can ask but they are going to be put on hold. **_

_**I stilll have planned, **_

_**Jack/Evan/Cena/Randy**_

_**Batista/Orton**_

_**Edge/Christian**_

_**Edge/Randy**_

_**Evan/Cody**_

_**Miz/Kane**_

_**Cody/Evan  
**_

_**Randy/Cena**_

_**Those are still requests I have to filll, plus a couple others I think. So as of this moment until I finish these ones I'm not going to accept any other requests. Plus I have other stories that seem to be slightly negelected**_

_**I will inform you all when I am ready to accept more requests. **_

_**Okay? **_


	27. RandyOrtonDaveBatista

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

* * *

**Requested by Softball Angel, and for anyone else who wants to read some RandyOrton/DaveBatista slash**. Thank you for giving me a challenge, I've never really read stories where Batista is a good/loving person so this was a little bit of a challenge and I like writing this. I hope you like it, and that it pleases you.

* * *

Any spelling mistakes or stuff that doesn't make sense, my fault I've been sick for the past couple of days, and right now I feel like shit. I started this yesterday in my Socials class, we were doing a project and my group was away so I spent the block writing the beginning of this, and wrote some more during my lunch block and finally finished it after school today. So I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Randy sat at the bar, idly sipping what ever was in his glass. He wasn't drunk, his mind was to preoccupied to with memories, the alcohol wasn't doing anything to distract his mind.

He turned his attention to when he felt someone sit down next to him, he glanced at John who gestured to the bartender for another round for the two.

"What's got your mind in a jumble?" Randy didn't answer, taking a sip from his glass instead.

"Where's your toy for the night?" John's eyes drifted around before pointing to the dance floor.

"Mizanin? He's your conquest for the night?" Randy asked looking at John before looking toward the topic of their discussion, Miz was dancing sandwiched in-between Ted and Cody, all three of them moving in sync with each other and the beat of the music.

"Didn't you two get together last night? And the night before that, and every night for the past two weeks?" Randy asked, his finger danced along the rim of his new glass that the bartender placed in front of him.

"Maaaaybe." John said drawing the word out. Randy shook his head, a small smiled creeping up on his lips, his eyes drifted away from the dance floor to the lonely person sitting in the dark corner of the bar, the stranger was spinning his glass at an angle watching the liquid slosh around inside.

"When are you two just going to admit that you're a couple?" Randy asked dragging his attention back to John before the older man could discover what had his attention. John shook his head and kept his mouth shut, his stood up and slapped Randy on the back in a friendly pat.

"Catch you later man, need to go and seal the deal before those once mini vultures of yours get to him first." Randy chuckled and gave John a mock salute, watching as John went over to the dance floor, the threesome on the floor not even noticing his arrival. With one skill full move he had tugged a slightly tipsy Mike into his arms, Ted and Cody glared at him looking slightly confused in their drunk haze, Miz was happily making himself comfortable in John's arms.

Randy once again felt his eyes drift away from the couple once more in the direction of where the man had been sitting only to find the spot empty, a half filled glass sitting by it's lonesome. Randy frowned and took a drink from his glass emptying it with one swallow. His grimaced as the liquid burned his throat on the way down, standing up he pushed the glass back slightly before pulling out his wallet and tossed a couple of bills onto the shiny counter top. The bartender took the money and gave him a nod before walking off to another customer.

Randy walked towards the exit, he took out his phone and sent John a text before he could walk out the door someone slammed him against the wall, Randy groaned, his body was already bruised from his match earlier that night, he tried to get away from the person's steel tight grip until he noticed who it was.

"What's wrong Randall, you remember me don'tcha?" The person kissed his cheeks, trailing along his jaw, the path continuing to his neck where the man started biting at the flesh, like an animal marking it's mate.

"Where's your hotel? We have some unfinished business?" Randy hissed as the man bit down on his collar bone quite painfully. He tried to move away but the man growled and bit harder.

"Lets go." Randy finally stuttered out , the animal like man released him and led Randy out the door.

Randy wasn't quite sure how exactly they managed to get back to the hotel but it really didn't seem to matter to him either. They took the elevator to Randy's floor, he went to get the key card from his and found himself pushed against the wall beside the door instead.

"You rooming alone?" The Animal asked, pressing kisses to Randy's neck every so often sucking

"John spending the night with Miz." Randy was able to get the words in-between desperate moans that were spilling from his mouth, his hands were fisting the black material that covered the larger man well defined chest.

The two stumbled into the room once Randy had managed to open the door with shaky hands, Randy heard the door shut behind him before he found himself thrown onto the bed, before he could bounce his body was covered by the other man.

Their mouths were fussed together, Randy reached up his hands grasping at the little hair the other man had. He moaned against the larger's mouth, their tongue battling in a duel for dominance, the other's hands were messing with the hem of his shirt. Fingers danced along the bare skin that the shirt revealed.

Randy pulled back from the kiss, his lungs desperately craving air, his chest rising and falling with each gasping breath. While Randy caught his breath, the animal kissed at his neck while tugging his shirt up revealing more tanned skin each moment, Randy shivered as a distance breeze brushed over his abs, the man pulled back away from his neck and after giving Randy a steamy kiss topped off with a sly grin the man slithered down Randy's body his lips leaving a hot trail of kisses. As he went lower the animal paid extra attention to Randy's abs loving the way Randy squirmed at the oh so sensitive touch, Randy cursed the fact that he was so damn responsive. His abs were the most sensitive part of his body followed by his thighs.

"So damn beautiful, all withering before me. And I haven't even started to have my fun. So responsive to my touch." The hissed words were proven right when the man danced his finger across Randy's abs, watching as the skin twitched.

"Do you like me touching you? Touching your abs," a slight amount of pressure was added to his fingers, "Licking them ," the man followed his words with delicate licks, "biting them," Randy arched off the bed, a silent scream leaving him breathless, the pain filled act felt so damn good. The man smirked pleased with the victorious response he received.

The man pulled Randy up by the material of his shirt, Randy went up willingly and lifted his arms as the man pulled the shirt up and off. Randy laid back down when he was pushed backwards. He settled back against the pillows, the man at the foot of the bed trailed his finger over his jean covered leg before leaning down and bit at Randy's chest, his lips made a trail of kisses until he reached Randy's nipple he nipped and sucked at the little nub before switching to the other, Randy moaned and groaned his fingers clenched the blankets on the bed.

Moving on the Animal went on trailing kisses down a path of Randy's chest, when he reached the belt buckle he unbuckled it and, the man continued on unbuttoning Randy's jeans before sliding the material off the beautifully toned legs. Randy whimpered his boxers followed the jeans and he found himself laid naked before the man. The Animal, paid the same attention to his parted thighs that he had to his chest and abs, kisses, bites, licks, were laid upon the sensitive muscles of Randy's best feature.

"Oooh fuck please, now take men. Don't care just hurry, please I need it. Ineedtocome." Randy panted out half his words making no sense.

"You need me? You want me to take my hard cock and shove it into your tight body, and pound into you until you are split in half." Randy could feel the tears running down his cheeks, his body was singing with pleasure, he need to come so badly and the man hadn't even touched his throbbing, aching cock.

The man subtly danced his fingers along Randy's member.

"You have some lube?" Randy flopped his arm in the direction he thought the nightstand table was, the Animal raised an eyebrow at the hand that pointed at absolutely nothing.

"Where?" Randy blinked, the dazed look still plastered on his face, he squinted in the direction he was pointing before looking to his other side, his hand dropped back onto the bed and with his other hand he pointed in the right direction of the nightstand table. The Animal opened the draw and grabbed the bottle of lube. Slathering some on his fingers, he returned back to his rightful spot between Randy's legs and trailed his fingers the quivering entrance. Randy squirmed and begged for more, he wasn't disappointed when two fingers plunged into his willing body with any other warning.

The man stretched his fingers, felling Randy's tight muscles pull his fingers in deeper and deeper. Begging for more, Randy arched and tried to ride the fingers. Two changed to three, and when he was deemed to be stretched enough the fingers were pulled out and the Animal stripped of his clothes before positioning himself at Randy's begging entrance.

"Ready?"

"Dave please, it's been so long. I need it." Randy screamed as the man thrusted into him with one powerful movement, he clenched his eyes shut, three fingers was nothing compared to Dave's large, thick member, and it really had been to long since he was on the receiving end.

"You okay?" Randy nodded slowly.

"Yeah just been long time." Dave nodded and waited for Randy to adjust, it didn't take long. Soon Dave started thrusting in and out of the sweet tight body below him. Randy fisted the covers of the bed, his legs were wrapped tightly around Dave's waist. The speed was almost slow and agonizing but neither made a move to correct that just simply content with the pace. When Dave finally struck his prostate dead on Randy screamed in pleasure only then did the speed increase to a neck breaking speed, it only took Randy a few violent hits against his prostate before he was screaming and coating his stomach and Dave's hand with his essence. Dave took a little longer the contracting muscles squeezing him was finally enough to do him in he coated Randy's insides with his cum.

Dave collapsed on top of Randy's both of them still connected, their chests rising and falling.

Finally Dave got control of himself and gently eased himself out of Randy, watching as Randy winced at the act. The two laid on their backs neither speaking just staring at the ceiling.

"You know this doesn't change anything? I'm not coming back." Randy closed his eyes, his mind progressing what just happened and what Dave just said.

"I'm done with the WWE, I still stand by what I said I don't like the direction they are headed. This doesn't change that Randy." Dave turned his head so that he could look at the younger man. The two had a relationship that no one could understand, they had been together, many times, during Evolution, during the crumbling of Evolution. Randy and Batista went through it all, but when Dave left, there was a huge chunk of Randy that left as well, a piece that Randy had been searching for.

"I know, but I'm not ready to leave that part of my life behind." Randy loved wrestling and he had no intention of leaving the WWE not until he is physically incapable.

"That's why I'm not asking you to." Dave leaned over and pressed a kiss to Randy's lips, unlike the acts before, this one was sweet and peaceful. When they pulled back, they settled back against the pillows, Randy snuggled his head into the pillows, he was ready for bed. Dave pulled back the blankets and covered their naked bodies, only minutes later the room was filled with Randy's soft even breathing. Time passed and Dave was still wide awake his mind was busy replaying old memories of his times with Randy.

"This doesn't change anything." Batista leaned over and pressed a kiss to Randy's temple before crawling out of the bed, he dressed quickly and stood there for a second studying Randy, the young man had changed so much since the last time they had been together, but at the same time he had changed very little. Shaking his head softly he walked to the door and left.

**Read, Review. **

__Edge's Retirement_ my thoughts.. I am sad that he retired because I love him, he's fantastic in the ring and he is absolutly amazing to watch. So yes I am sad that he had to leave but at the same time I'm proud that he released what was going on and made that decision to get away from the ring before something horrible could happen. He deserves everyone's respect and he definetly has mine (and I imagine he has the respect of many others). I hope he finds happiness with whatever he chooses to do with his life after wrestling. He went out as champion and a good person, hell he got a standing ovation. He's had fantastic wrestling career and I believe he has many adventures ahead of him. Thank You Edge._


	28. RandyCenaSwaggerEvan

_**Moments in Wonder**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE. Or any of the theme songs used in this. It's all just for fun **_

_**Summary- Small collection of moments between couples. Slash Couples. **_

_**Warnings- Sex, hand-job, blow-job **_

* * *

**Requested by KIMBA2011, and ivy45663, both requested some actions between, John, Randy, Swagger and Evan, so I decided to make it alittle John/Swagger, John/Randy, John/Evan, Swagger/Evan, Swagger/Randy, Randy/Evan. And yeah, it seemed easier to write it that way. I hope you all still like it. This is also for anyone else who wanted to read any of these pairings. **

**And some implied Mike/ChrisJericho, and AlexRiley/Alberto Del Rio (IsidoraAngst's couple), and maybe some Mike/AlexRiley if you squint. **

* * *

Haha, IsidoraAngst, you want to talk about a chapter filled with porn sessions, haha :D Check her stories out by the way they are awesome, I'm seriously in love with her stories.

* * *

This chapter took me a very long time to write, and I apologize greatly to **KIMBA2011**, she has asked me twice for these pairings and I kept getting distracted and I kept making promises that I wasn't keep so I'm really sorry and I wrote an extra long chapter. 4,921 words, which was like 7 pages on word, it took me forever. LOL. I hope this makes up for making you wait so long. I really do apologize for the wait.

* * *

John and Randy sat at the bar in the latest sleazy crowded club the Wrestlers had happened to stumble upon. The grown men were spread out amongst the other guest, they had three tables, where a few of the guys sat while majority had stumbled off to the dance, Undertaker, Kane and Hunter were sitting at the tables, it was a common rule for the wrestlers that whenever they went out at least someone would be at the table at all times to guard the drinks, a small incident with one the wrestler being roofied a while back had been a experience they didn't want to experience ever again, every once and a while one of them would get up and do a head count of the wrestlers 30 and under, being the oldest and most matured they had taken it upon themselves to make sure some of the younger didn't do anything stupid or that they weren't forced into anything. Hunter took a gulp from his drink before getting up and walking to the dance floor, when he reached the stage he reached up and yanked the drunk WWE champion down, an equally drunk Alex was yanked down only seconds later, their button up shirts had been seconds away from being discarded, the audience that had been watching them booed Hunter and his actions as he dragged the two through the crowd towards the table where Taker and Kane were sitting. Mike and Alex pouted at the older man as he scolded them, Hunter grabbed Mike by his parted shirt and started buttoning it up, Alex's had the same fate. Pointing to the chairs Hunter glared at the two until they dropped into the chairs.

Randy chuckled at the scene before spinning back around on his stool so that he was facing the bar, John shook his head and gestured the bartender for another round for both him and Randy.

"So they goes our plans. Those two are so wasted they probably don't even know their names." Randy muttered as he sipped at his drink.

"It's just a minor set back, who else is there?" John swerved his bar stool around so that he could watch the people in the bar, "Christian and AJ Styles are out, AJ doesn't know us well enough." John muttered spotting the married couple sitting at a table not far from the three supervisors table. "We've already done it with Adam and Jeff and they have their own problems that they are dealing with at the moment."

The two continued their search, their eyes landing on many possibilities, including Zack Ryder and Dolph Ziggler grinding against each other in the middle of the dance floor, Punk and Morrison making out in a far corner, and even a lonely Chris Jericho who sat at the end of the bar downing shot after shot.

"What about the other troublesome twosome?" John asked as he set his empty glass onto the bar, Randy followed his eyes and landed on Cody and Ted, who were dancing amongst the crowd of club goers, but the two stuck out as a sore thumb instead of bouncing and grinding to the beat the two swayed together seemingly lost in each others bodies, their mouths fused together like nothing could separate them.

Randy shook his head, "Those two are making up for lost time. I already asked them, they denied me. ME! of all people." John laughed and grabbed Randy's chin forcing him to look at John, their eyes connected for a second before John leaned in and sealed their lips together.

"What was that for?" Randy panted as they broke the kiss

"What? Am I not allowed to kiss my husband?" Randy puckered his lips shaking his head before picking up his glass and took a drink

"Johnny who should we choose?" Randy asked a slightly whine coated his voice, John didn't answer his eyes focused on the two approaching men.

"Johnny?" Randy turned on his stool to see Evan and Jack coming up to the bar. Evan gestured to the bartender for two beers before he leaned back into Jack's large form.

"Hey guys." Evan greeted, he leaned forward and grabbed the two bottles of beer that the bartender returned with, he gave Jack his while he took a sip from his own.

"Hey Evan, Jack." Randy greeted chewing on the corner of his lips, he ran his eyes over Evan's smaller form before doing the same with Jack's larger body, his eyes reached Jack's he stilled when he caught the younger man staring back at him. Randy blinked breaking the connection and turned back to his drink, his hand found John, gently thumbing at John's wedding ring, a small heated blush rested on his cheeks, though he just blamed the lights for that. John raised an eyebrow watching Randy's actions, his eyes ran over the two younger man, he had to admit both were gorgeous and him and Randy had experimented more than once with Evan.

"So Evan what are you and Swagger up to?" Swagger narrowed his eyes at John but didn't say anything instead he took a sip from his drink. Evan smiled.

"Not much just hanging around, you know just relaxing." John grinned at Evan, he felt Randy playing with his ring, he knew what Randy wanted.

"Evan want to play swinger tonight?" John asked, Randy's head shot up and looked at John, John didn't usually like to play with Evan. Evan glanced at John before looking at Randy, slowly nodding.

"Swagger plays too." Jack almost choked on his beer, he cough and wiped his plump lips with the back of his hand.

"U-ugh what?" Jack finally managed to spit out. The others chuckled at his reaction.

"It's okay Jack."

"But you guys are married." Jack gasped out, Evan nodded and patted Jack's shoulder.

"They are married but they are swingers for one night of the month." Jack slowly nodded, understanding, Randy and John stayed silent letting the couple work it out. Evan smiled at the two and gently dragged Jack away from them for a second, Evan pushed Jack into a chair and stood in front of the large blond he started explaining more in better detail. Jack every now and then would glance at them his eyes seemed to linger slightly longer on Randy.

"You want Swagger?" John whispered near his husband's ear making Randy shiver, Randy glanced at John and slowly nodded.

"He's a large brute."

"I don't think he would willing bottom, babe." Randy blushed lightly, looking back at Evan and Jack, the smaller had Jack's jaw cupped in his hands at their mouth were sealed together.

"I don't want him to bottom." John chuckled and captured Randy's lips with his own. Randy's arms wrapped themselves around John's neck deepening the kiss, their tongues battle for dominance, before a cough broke them a part, their lips parted and but they still held each other close.

"Sorry to interrupt." Evan grinned cheekily. John pressed another kiss to Randy's lips before pulling away from him completely.

"So is Swagger okay with this?" Randy asked looking at Evan, Jack growled, honestly he was standing right there.

"He's fine with it." Jack mumbled out, his hand was wrapped around Evan's his, his fingers digging in a little making Evan giggle. John and Randy nodded, each of them polished their beers off with a large gulp before they stood.

"Should we go?" John asked his arm wrapping around Randy's shoulder. Randy nodded, Evan turned and made his off in the direction of the exit dragging Jack with him. Randy waved at Hunter's direction, the elder three nodded, understanding that they were leaving. John and Randy were stopped in their steps as a giggling Miz and Alex Riley ran past them, both of them wasted out of their minds, Mark and Glenn growled before chasing off after them. Randy chuckled and continued to the door, John followed, still laughing at the actions of the WWE Champion and his protégé.

The four met up outside of the club, Randy pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, John scoffed and smack Randy's ass. Randy glared only taking one pull before dropping it and stubbing it out with the tip of his shoe. John smiled and pulled Randy into his arms. Evan ran his hand over his arms, bouncing slightly on his spot, while Jack nervously wiped his hands on his jeans.

"I CAME TO PLAY, THERE'S A PRICE TO PAY. TIME TO GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES AND PRAY. I CAME TO PLAAAAAAAAAY, WE'RE HERE TO STAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!" The four turned to the exit of the club and where the loud obnoxious singing was coming from, Chris stepped out of the door thrown over his shoulder was the WWE Champion, a second later Alberto Del Rio followed with an equally drunk Alex thrown over his own shoulder. Chris and Alberto stopped and placed the two down on the ground, the two drunk men wobbled for a second, Miz suddenly let out a startled cry. Alex and Miz looked at each other before they started belting out..

"OHHH I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD. THEY COUNCIL ME, THEY UNDERSTAND. THEY TALK TO ME! I WAS BORN TO FLY! OH RADIO, TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW, I LIKE TO SING WITH THE RADIO! YOUR TIME IS UP MY TIME IS NOW! YOU CAN'T SEE ME MY TIME IS NOW! OHHHH I'M JUST A SEXY BOY, I'M NOT YOUR BOY TOY! WE'RE SEXY BOYS!" Mike and Alex finished their performance, Mike stumbled into Chris he blinked a few times before he broke out into a grin.

"Heyyaaa Chrissss." Randy, John, Evan and Jack were leaning and holding each other up as they held their stomachs and roared with laughter.

"Shut up you all." Chris hissed as he once again picked Mike up tossing him over his shoulder, Alex had the same fate as he too was tossed over Del Rio's shoulder.

"BREAK DOWN THE WALLS OF JERICHO!" Mike screeched out as the four walked off. Alex and Mike continuing to sing off into the distance. Which just seemed to send Randy, John and the others off into another round of laughter.

Once they calmed down, the brushed their clothing off and straightening themselves out, a few giggles still escaping them every now and then.

"You guys ready to go?" John asked wiping his eyes where the tears had leaked out.

"Lets go." Evan murmured. The four walked off, the hotel they were staying at wasn't that far from the club and it was still nice out.

When they reached the hotel, John and Randy went to the desk asking for two rooms, whenever they had another couple with them they never did it in the room they shared together, whether it be a hotel room or their master bedroom at home, they were never with another person in the room they shared as a married couple.

Walking back over to the other couple, John grabbed Evan closed and pressed his lips to the others. Jack gaped at the bold move watching as his lover was kissed by another man, he was surprised by the lack of jealous rage he felt, he was slightly turned on by the sight. He jumped slightly startled by the fingers brushing across his chest, he looked into Randy's eyes and found a deep burning want in the other's eyes. Without even thinking his leaned forward and captured Randy's lips. Randy moaned as his arms wrapped themselves around Jack's neck pulling the younger man closer,

"Randy, babe." John wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and pulled him back from Jack, Randy blinked the daze look away and took notice of the fact that they were still in the lobby. "Wait until you're in the room." John whispered into the younger man's ear getting a shiver, John nibbled on Randy's earlobe before releasing him and walked over to Evan the two leaving for the elevator, Randy blinked and grabbed Swagger following them.

When the door of the elevator closed Randy tapped his fingers against the wall for a second before he launched himself at Jack and reattached their lips together, their tongue met in a fierce battle. They were pulled apart by the ding of the elevator the two stayed separated long enough to get into the room before they crashed onto the bed in a pile of limbs and battling tongues.

Cena and Evan snickered as they watched the door close behind the other two, John used the key card and opened the door. The two entered and glanced around the room, Evan ran his finger along the surface of the table. It wasn't much, a small table, a TV and a large king size bed that dominated the room, the bathroom door was open so you could see the fairly large bathtub, and a large sink area. Evan finished looking around the room and watched John as the older man went and sat on the bed.

"You don't like me do you?" John jolted looking at the younger man, Evan kept his gaze down not meeting John's eyes.

"What? Of course I like you Evan." John answered, Evan shook his head.

"No you don't, you put up with me, but it's almost like you're in pain when we are close to each other." Evan waited a moment and when John didn't say anything Evan nodded accepting that, he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. A minute later John rubbed his hands over his face as he heard the water running in the bathroom.

Randy sat up, long enough to get his shirt off before he was covering Jack's body with his own. Both of them were shirtless, the buttons of Jack's jeans were undone, while Randy's were slipping down his hips. Randy bit at Jack's neck as the blond tweaked Randy's stiff nipples, the older man moaning at each tweak. Randy buried his head in Jack's neck his hot breath brushed across Jack's skin. Without warning Jack rolled them over, Randy squeaked at the unexpected action and clutched onto Jack's shoulders. Their mouths met again, this time more brutal then the times before. Randy bite at Jack's bottom lip as their tongues clashed and moans escaped their throats.

"God so good." Randy moaned out as Jack broke the kiss his lips leaving a trail of burning kisses down his throat stopping at his collarbone to pay some special attention.

It was over an hour later that John had finally summoned up enough balls to go face Evan. He knocked on the door before opening it enough to stick his head in.

"Can we talk?" Evan arched an eyebrow before nodding, he shuffled a little in the bathtub, the water and bubbles covered anything that John wasn't supposed to see. John entered, he closed the lid of the toilet and sat down, he stared the floor for a second before looking at Evan.

"I don't hate you Evan, I swear I don't."

"No you do, I can see John, I see it everyday with my own eyes." John shook his head

"I don't hate you Evan, I hate the way people treat you." Evan cocked his head,

"Huh?"

"I hate the way people look at you like someone who is willing to spread their legs, and be some little bottom bitch just cause you're small and cute."

"And?" John blinked,

"And?" he repeated.

"So what? I'm fine with the way they look at me, fuck I don't care what they think. You're right I'm not a little pathetic bottom bitch that eagerly waits to spread my legs for the next guy that comes my way. I have a little more class than that thank you very much." Evan huffed standing up and climbing out of the tub, John looked away as Evan wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Is that how you look at me? Is that how Randy looks at me?" John blinked and looked up into Evan's eyes.

"No of course not. We love you for who you are."

"Than don't worry about the way other people look at me, I can take care of my self, remember professional wrestler? And if by some chance I can't take care of my self Jack will be sure to beat the other twice as hard. I'm not some little innocent filthy slut." Suddenly it all made sense, it wasn't hate that John felt it was guilt. "You thought of me like that? You've thought of me as some pathetic bottom bitch?" John kept his head down, Evan scoffed and pushed back John's chest, he pulled the towel up a bit as he swung he leg and straddled John's lap. John swallowed and placed his hands on Evan's hips. "My God John you should be the last person to expect me to be some bottom bitch, you know I love to dominate from the bottom." Evan leaned in and meshed his lips against John's, John moaned strengthening his hold on Evan and stood up, Evan made a noise as his legs wrapped themselves around John's waist. John carried Evan into the room and dropped the younger onto the bed, he covered Evan's body with his own.

Randy moaned and thrashed as Jack continued to pump two slick fingers in and out of Randy. The elder's hands grasped at the sheets, his fingers clutching at the flimsy material. Their tongues once again fought for dominance, Jack swallowed Randy's cry as a third finger was added. Randy tensed slightly before his muscles relaxed and he lost himself in the kiss again, he rotated his hips trying to fuck himself on the greedy fingers. Jack broke the kiss,

"Hurry up." Randy panted, Jack smirked at him and retracted his fingers ignoring the desperate whine the action caused, slipping on a condom and slathering himself in lube Jack watched as Randy desperately stroke himself.

"Ready?" Jack asked positioning himself once more between Randy's spread legs.

"Jack I swear to God if you don't fuck me this instant I will flip you over and take what I want." Randy threatened trying to pushed his hips toward Jack. Jack smirked and played with his dick a little more just to piss Randy off.

"JACK! I swear if you don't fu-CK ME!" Randy screeched as Jack slammed into him, Randy titled his head back as Jack still for the other to adjust, despite all the stretching Jack wasn't exactly small. Within seconds Randy was rutting his hips against Jack's telling the blond to move. Jack pulled out a little and slammed back into loving the way Randy arched his back in pleasure.

Evan screamed as he impaled himself onto John's thick member, the stretching had made it a little easier but damn John was large. Evan stilled a second his breath coming out in pants against John's neck. John laid back sinking into the pillows behind him allowing Evan to do as he pleased, as Evan began to ride him. It was slow at first; long rolls of the hips, sending sweet pleasure through both of their bodies. Evan grew worked up and started fucking in earnest, raising up until John's cock got caught on the rim of his ass and then slammed back down, usually hitting his sweet bundle of fuck on the first hit. It was rough, but not hurried, it was normal for them loving and thorough. John's massive hands held onto Evan's hips helping him with his movements. John pulled Evan further onto his lap, thrusting upwards to quicken his impending orgasm.

Evan tried to hold off for a long as he could but the heat coiling in his belly was getting to be to much.

"Gonna cum." Evan squeezed out, a thick hand wrapped itself around his throbbing member, John movements were jerky and that was all it took for Evan.

Evan cried out his lovers name as he rode his release, John chuckled and gave a handful of final thrust before he came in the spasming channel.

"That was hot." Evan muttered as he lifted himself off of John, Evan walked to the bathroom and came back with a towel he cleaned John off taking the used condom with him back tot he bathroom before relaxing onto the bed, John chuckled and laid down beside Evan, both of them just lied there as they stared at the ceiling.

"Harder Already!" Randy cried as the pace increased to a breathtaking speed, he was practically bent in half as Jack drilled into him. Randy felt the familiar heat coiling in his belly he knew it wouldn't be much longer. He reached out for his aching cock he jerked himself as Jack continued to torture him. Randy threw his head back.

"JOHN!" Randy cried out as his came all over his abs, Jack felt himself getting closer to the edge, watching Randy cum and the tightening channel was doing him in. With only a couple more thrusts Jack was spilling himself inside of Randy. Jack collapsed down onto to Randy their mouths fused together once again, much less brutal then the times before this time the kiss was almost one of two lovers. Jack broke the kiss and gently moved off of Randy he left for the bathroom to do away with the used condom, he came back with a towel and gently wiped Randy off, the towel was tossed to the ground as the two laid on the bed.

"That was great." Randy murmured tiredly, he curled his arms around the pillow and buried his head it. Jack chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah it was." The two fell asleep shortly after.

The next morning Jack awoke to a consistent knocking at the door, grumbling he slid out of bed, he grabbed some boxers from the floor and slid them on before walking to the door, he glanced back and noticed Randy was still in bed sound asleep. With a grunt he opened the door he wasn't surprised to find John and Evan on the other side of the door. Evan bounced forward and hugged Jack giving him a sound kiss as well, Jack wrapped his arms around Evan returning the welcoming embrace. John wiggled an eyebrow at him.

"Sleeping beauty still asleep?" Jack nodded and stepped aside letting John pass, John entered and walked over to the bed as Evan captured Jack's lips with a solid kiss.

John approached the bed, he stood at the end watching his husband sleep for a few minutes before he crawled up onto the bed, he laid down beside Randy and started covering every visible piece of skin with heated kisses. Randy moaned a hand reaching up to rub his eyes before he blinked tiredly at John, John smiled at his lover and kiss upwards towards Randy's neck to his jaw before finishing at his lips. Randy sighed into the kiss, his arms lazily draping themselves over John's shoulders, returning the kiss.

"Miss me?" Randy asked once they broke the kiss, John hummed dropping kisses on Randy's neck.

A cough broke them apart, a grinning Evan and a sly Jack stood there watching them. John pulled back from Randy grinning at the two.

"We wanted to thank you guys for last night." Evan said, John and Randy nodded

"We had fun." Randy replied, he tugged the blankets a little covering his naked form.

"I'm gonna take a shower then we're leaving for the next city." Jack said walking towards the bathroom, John waggled his eyebrows a dimpled grin breaking across his face.

"I'll join you." John shouted jumping off the bed and running into the bathroom, Evan rolled his eyes before jumping up onto the bed beside Randy, he playfully tugged at sheets trying to pry them away from the naked body, Randy growled and clutched them tighter. Evan giggled and leaned up capturing Randy's lips.

John growled as he pushed Jack against the tiled shower wall. Jack arched his back away from the cold tiles, his chest pushing against Johns, the hot water sprayed down on them but neither seemed to take notice. John ran his hands over Jack's body taking notice of the shudders his actions drew from the younger man. Jack moaned into his mouth as John expertly twisted his nipples, Jack hands grasped onto the little hair that Cena had as John has brushed against his hardening length. John chuckled against his lips as Jack's hips thrusted forwards trying to get more contact.

"Want my hand?" John asked teasingly, Jack gave a desperate moan and arched his hip against John's. John took pity on the young man and wrapped his hand around Jack's hard length. Jack whined at the contact and his head dropped back against the tile wall as John's hand started moving along the member. Jack felt himself reaching his peak and it was happening all to fast, John captured Jack's lips once more as Jack's body stiffened and he cried out against John's lips against he came shooting his loading effectively covering John's hand and their stomachs. John hand slowly stroked Jack working him slowly so he could come back down from his high, when Jack was stable he stepped away from the wall and turned John so that his back against the wall, falling to his knees Jack nosed John's hard member tentatively licking the throbbing body part, he was never big on giving blow jobs, Jack released a breath

"You don't have to Jack." John murmured looking down at the hesitant blonde, Randy was the same not entirely big on giving or receiving blow jobs. Jack shook his head and without warning he took John fully in his mouth. John choked on his own spit, he hands reached out gripping Jack's hair. Jack tried not to gag on John's length, taking a few experimental bobs, he was soon bobbing and swallowing around John like it was nothing. Jack worked John until the elder was yelling out and cuming down the blond's throat, Jack swallowed everything John had to offer. John came down from his high and tugged the blond up to his feet. Their mouths once again were fused together sharing the flavour of John.

"That was awesome." John muttered against Jack's lips, Jack's cheeks tinted pink as he stepped fully under the spray of the water, the two quickly soaped up and shampooed before climbing out and drying off, Jack threw back on his jeans and t-shirt while John walked back into the room to find his clothes. He stopped and looked at the bed once he had gotten his boxers and jeans on, throwing the shirt he had pick out off to the side John stood there enjoying the sight of Evan straddling Randy both of their tongues battling for dominance. John gestured Jack to be quiet once the blonde exited the bathroom Jack's eyes followed John's to the bed and his breath hitched slightly. John walked over toward the bed and pinched Evan's ass making the younger squeak and break away from Randy. He jumped up and off the bed at the sight of Jack standing beside the bed, Jack pulled his lover into his arms and asked if he was ready to go.

"Yeah, I'm hungry lets go get some breakfast. Bye Centon." Evan yelled and giggled as he and Jack walked to the door. John cocked his head at them as they left, shaking his head he climbed into the bed and sat beside Randy, teasingly he lifted the sheet and peaked at Randy making the Viper growl and swat him away.

"Go shower sexy, time for breakfast and then time to hit the road." Randy sighed and kissed John before walking away and into the bathroom. John leaned back into the pillows as he heard the shower start.

Once Randy had finished in the shower the two left the room, planning to return to their original room and grabbing their luggage before leaving. John waited for Randy to lock the door of the swinger room when he caught sight of two very hung-over superstars, Alberto and Chris were standing behind them following the two as they stumbled slightly with each step, both Mike and Alex were decked out with large dark sunglasses and ruffled clothes from the night before. John snickered and nudged Randy in the ribs, Randy looked at him before looking at the direction were John pointed to, Randy smirked and without warning John belted out..

"I CAME TO PLAY, THERE'S A PRICE TO PAY. TIME TO GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES AND PRAY. I CAME TO PLAAAAAAAAAY, WE'RE HERE TO STAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!" Alex and Mike both staggered in their steps and practically walked into the wall, hands shot up to cover their ears and their eyes were clenched shut behind their sunglasses. John and Randy were in tears as they laughed, Chris and Alberto looked pained, completely troubled by the fact that they wanted to laughed but they loved their lovers to much to laugh at their pain.

"Cena shut the fuck up before I shove my foot down you're throat." Mike threatened weakly as he leaned into Chris's embrace, whimpering slightly at the consistent pounding in his head. Alex too was practically curled into Alberto's side his head buried in the taller man's neck.

John and Randy burst into another fit of laughter as they walked off singing.

_**So I'm trying to get back in the swing of writing now that school is over for the summer, more school in september boo hoo. But in the mean time I want to write but I'm finding it difficult to actually want to sit at my computer and write, it's been kinda hot lately and I just want to go and enjoy summer. I've been at the mall alot lately and just hanging with my friends before we loose touch over the summer. But its all good. I do plan to write more soon but I didn't want to update anything else until I got this up, because I've been promising it for soooooo long. **_

_**So Enjoy, read, review, love, hate. **_

I'm still not accepting Requests, I need to get a few more previously requested ones off my list before I start requesting. Hopefully it will be soon.


End file.
